A Party to Remember
by DreamSeeker
Summary: Skye Chandler Quartermaine faces the demons from her past, with help from the Q's, Rae, Adam and others.


1 A Party to Remember  
  
2    
  
3 Prologue  
  
   
  
Skye-Chandler Quartermaine perused the dresses in her closet, trying to decide what to wear to the party later that evening. Her party. Alan had surprised her, not to mention the rest of the Quartermaines, when he announced that he wanted to throw a party in honor of Skye.  
  
   
  
Skye chuckled, recalling everyone's reactions when Alan had announced the news of the party a week ago:  
  
   
  
"You have got to be kidding! And just where are you going to have this party? Not here in MY house!" Monica had bellowed.  
  
   
  
"Alan, this is preposterous!" Edward had grumbled, waving his finger in typical 'Edward' style.  
  
   
  
"A party sounds lovely, dear." Dear Lila, always the sweet one – just about the only Q Skye liked.  
  
   
  
"Whatever." Emily was indifferent, not wanting to make waves with Skye, who knew a secret or two about Emily and Zander.  
  
   
  
"Alan, this is a big mistake." Ned had protested the party idea, of course, while AJ actually took Skye's side, saying the party sounded like a great idea. Skye suspected that something was going on with AJ; recently, he had been too nice to her. She just couldn't quite figure out what he was up to.  
  
   
  
Skye was pulled back from her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in," she called. As she closed her closet doors, she heard the bedroom door open.  
  
   
  
"Skye?"  
  
   
  
Skye whirled around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw who was standing in her doorway. "What are YOU doing here?" she snapped.  
  
   
  
Adam Chandler looked at his adopted daughter, a mixed look of discomfort and sadness on his face. "Believe it or not, Skye, your fa-, er, Alan invited me to the festivities this evening."  
  
   
  
Skye stood there, staring at Adam, not believing her ears. "He didn't say anything to me," was all she could think of to say to the man standing before her, the man whose attention she had craved her entire life.  
  
   
  
Adam stepped closer to Skye, looking her in the eye. "Well, he probably didn't want to risk you saying no, sweetheart."  
  
   
  
Skye shrugged, turning away from Adam. "I probably would've agreed to it," she conceded softly, playing with some papers on her desk.  
  
   
  
Adam cleared his throat, examining the room. "This, uh, is a lovely room. You seem to have settled in nicely here." Skye didn't respond, her back still to Adam. "Well, then, I'm going to go see that Liza and Colby are settling in."  
  
   
  
Skye whipped around. "You brought Liza and Colby with you?" she asked incredulously.  
  
   
  
"Well, of course, sweetheart. They wanted to see you, it's been awhile. And with everything that has happened…" Adam trailed off, unable to look Skye in the eye.  
  
   
  
"What? With everything that has happened, what? You needed them here to keep me from reading you the riot act again? You couldn't for once just come and give me some of your time without bringing someone else along?" Skye stopped, trying to get control of her emotions. "You know, I don't know why I should be surprised. It's not like you even picked up the phone since you were in my hotel room in Llanview." She turned away from him, quickly wiping her eyes before the tears spilled over onto her cheeks.  
  
   
  
Adam sighed, not knowing what to say. "I'll see you later," he simply stated before turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
   
  
Skye turned around and stared at the closed door, finally letting the tears flow freely down her face. She picked up a vase full of flowers sitting on her nightstand and hurled them at the door, then flopped onto her bed, sobbing quietly into a pillow as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, plagued by memories from the past.  
  
   
  
   
  
Ten-year old Antoinette Skye Chandler followed her mother on the crowded New York City street, trying to keep up with her mother's pace as best she could. She was old enough now to know that the last thing she wanted to do was upset her mother.  
  
   
  
"Skye?" Althea Chandler stopped suddenly and faced her daughter. "Skye, stay here. I have to run in here, just for a second." Althea rubbed her temples, trying to alleviate her throbbing headache. "Stay here." She pointed to a nearby bench. "Understand?"  
  
   
  
Skye nodded, scurrying over to the bench with the packages they'd purchased at Macy's. She watched as her mother entered the bar. This wasn't new to her; in fact, it was getting to be a common routine. Skye had become an expert on how to divert attention away from herself if a passerby should bother her. She only hoped her mother didn't take too long this time, she had to go to the restroom badly.  
  
   
  
Fifteen minutes went by, then thirty. Skye wiggled impatiently on the bench, trying to glance in the bar's windows to spot her mother. After another thirty minutes, Skye couldn't take it anymore – she gathered the packages, and went into the bar.  
  
   
  
The first thing Skye noticed was the thick, smoky air that hung like a cloud in the dark bar and made her eyes burn. She quickly scanned the bar. Not spotting her mother, she hurried into the bathroom and shut herself into one of the stalls.  
  
   
  
Meanwhile, Althea had gulped down her third vodka and tonic, paid the bartender, and headed out the door. She looked at the park bench, panicking when she didn't spot Skye there. Althea hurried back into the bar, starting to get hysterical as she yelled for Skye.  
  
   
  
Skye was about to open the stall door when she heard her name being yelled. Cringing, she recognized her mother's voice. You've done it now, she chastised herself silently, fighting back tears.  
  
   
  
Skye emerged from the stall just as her mother stumbled into the bathroom. "Antoinette!" her mother screamed, grabbing her arm. "I told you to stay on the bench," she continued to yell, slurring her words a bit.  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry, Mom. I had to use the restroom, it was an emergency." Skye looked at her mother, wide-eyed, fearing what was about to happen. To her surprise, her mother dropped her arm, and with a look of disgust thrown at Skye, turned around and walked out the bathroom door. Skye, confused, followed her mother up to the bar.  
  
   
  
"Vic, gimme another, a double one this time," Althea demanded, glaring down at Skye.  
  
   
  
"Sure, Mrs. Chandler," the bartender acknowledged before spotting Skye. "Uh, ma'am, you know you can't have kids in here. You both have to go."  
  
   
  
"No, only one of us has to go. Skye, take a cab home. You're old enough to do that, right?" Skye nodded, wanting nothing more than to get out of that place before her mom became angry again. Althea handed her some money and the key. "Okay, don't wait up," she said with a smirk.  
  
   
  
"Bye," Skye mumbled, hurrying out of the bar with the packages.  
  
   
  
Althea watched her go, tears forming in her eyes. She turned back to the bartender. "Vic, where's my drink?" she demanded. Why did I ever get a kid?, she thought to herself, before trying to drink away her doubts and worries.  
  
   
  
Skye managed to flag down a cab, with a kind lady's help. The lady offered to share the cab with Skye, which she readily agreed to. "Are you all alone?" the lady asked Skye.  
  
   
  
Skye nodded, knowing it was best not to talk to strangers. She trusted this lady, though – there was just something about her.  
  
   
  
"I'm Gretel," the lady said, holding out her hand to Skye, who hesitantly took it.  
  
   
  
"My name is Antoinette," Skye answered solemnly.  
  
   
  
Gretel Rae Washburn laughed at this peculiar little girl she had just met. "Well, Antoinette, that's a very grown-up name for a little girl."  
  
   
  
Skye frowned at Gretel. "Ma'am, I'm not that little. I'm ten years old," she said stubbornly, sticking out her bottom lip.  
  
   
  
Gretel stifled another laugh, nodding instead. "Yes, I see what you mean. Ten – that's not little, no sir. You must be a big girl, to be taking a cab home by yourself."  
  
   
  
Antoinette, once again solemn, looked at Gretel with sad eyes before turning and gazing out the cab window. If she only knew, Skye thought to herself.  
  
   
  
The rest of the ride was silent, with both Gretel and Antoinette occupied by their own thoughts. Gretel was just about to ask Antoinette why she was alone when the cab pulled up to a ritzy Upper East Side building.  
  
   
  
"Thanks," Antoinette said softly, giving Gretel a small smile as she collected her packages.  
  
   
  
"Do you need help with those?" Gretel asked, concerned for the young girl. Skye shook her head no, paying the driver and stepping out of the cab. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Antoinette," Gretel called to her as the cab pulled away.  
  
   
  
Skye waved to Gretel, watching until the cab was out of sight. Sighing, she hurried into her building to wait up for her mother. It was going to be a long night.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
4 Chapter 1  
  
   
  
"Monica, are you almost ready? We need to get downstairs before the guests arrive!" Alan looked in the mirror, sighing as he straightened his bow tie on his tuxedo. I certainly hope this party wasn't a mistake to have, he thought.  
  
   
  
"I'm ready, let's get this thing over with," Monica griped, frowning as she walked toward the bedroom door.  
  
   
  
"Monica, wait." Alan walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "You look gorgeous, you know that?" he told her, gazing down at her lovingly.  
  
   
  
Monica smiled in spite of herself. "Well, it's nice to hear that every once in awhile. You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
   
  
"Well, thank you very much," Alan chuckled, bending down to kiss Monica.  
  
   
  
   
  
"I don't know if this was such a good idea." Rae Cummings nervously smoothed out her dress as she rode in the limo to the Q mansion.  
  
   
  
"She'll be glad you came," John Sykes assured Rae. Even if Skye doesn't show it, he thought to himself.  
  
   
  
"You're probably right. I mean, she did leave a window open, so to speak, when we left. It wasn't all on bad terms. Oh, but that woman – Monica. She hates me, and the feeling is mutual, I can assure you of that. Why, did I tell you what she said to me…"  
  
   
  
John smiled as he listened to Rae ramble on and on about the Quartermaines. He'd heard most of the stories before, and he had become accustomed to Rae's ramblings when she was nervous about something. As they approached the main drive, John took Rae's hands in his own and softly kissed them. "It's going to be alright," he whispered in her ear, then planted a light kiss on her lips, and on each cheek, stopping just as they pulled up to the front door of the Q mansion.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Zander, look, you don't have to go." Emily Quartermaine sighed, thoroughly frustrated at her boyfriend, who was on the other end of the phone, complaining about his tuxedo not fitting properly.  
  
   
  
"No, no, Em. I want to be there for you. It's just, you know - I have to work early, and your family already hates me. Maybe it's just better if… if I don't go, and then you and I can do something tomorrow night, just the two of us."  
  
   
  
Emily sighed, trying not to let the disappointment come through in her voice. "I understand. I probably won't even stay long at the stupid party anyway. I love you, Zander."  
  
   
  
"I love you, too, Em. You're the best."  
  
   
  
Emily hung up the phone, suddenly feeling miserable at the prospect of spending the evening without Zander. Jason won't even be here, she commiserated. Sighing yet again, she picked up her wrap and made her way downstairs.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Now, don't forget the plan, Junior," Ned instructed AJ for the hundredth time.  
  
   
  
"Do you think I'm stupid or something, or do you just like repeating yourself?" AJ asked Ned, clearly annoyed by his cousin's badgering.  
  
   
  
"You don't want to know the answer to that question," Ned answered with a sneer, pouring himself a drink as Edward and Lila came into the study. "Ah, Grandmother, you look lovely. And Grandfather – well, not bad."  
  
   
  
"You two look lovely as well." Lila looked beautiful in her shimmering gown, with her proud husband beside her.  
  
   
  
"Let's get on with this. Where is everyone?" grumbled Edward, moving to pour himself a drink as well.  
  
   
  
"Here we are, Father." Alan walked into the study, followed by Monica and Emily. Each one moved over to Lila, kissing her on the cheek. "It's going to be a beautiful evening for a party outdoors, don't you think?" Alan asked no one in particular, trying to lighten the mood in the room.  
  
   
  
"Uh, yeah, Dad," AJ agreed, much to Alan's surprise and delight. Maybe at least AJ and Skye can get along, he thought.  
  
   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, broken by the sound of a little girl's babbling voice. "Who in the world…?" Edward grumbled, as Adam, Liza, and Colby Chandler came into the study.  
  
   
  
"Hello, everyone. Edward," Adam greeted the room rather stiffly, with Liza by his side, holding Colby.  
  
   
  
"Adam Chandler! What on earth are you doing in my house?" Edward roared, his face becoming red as he approached Adam.  
  
   
  
"Excuse me, YOUR house?" Monica questioned Edward, who dismissed her with a wave.  
  
   
  
"Not now, Monica." Edward stood inches from Adam, each man staring at the other with set looks of determination on their faces.  
  
   
  
"Uh, Adam?" Liza shifted Colby in her arms, looking uncomfortable. "Can we sit down?"  
  
   
  
It took a moment for Liza's question to register with Adam, who finally broke away from his staring contest with Edward. "What? Oh, yes, yes, of course. Here, darling," he motioned for her to have a seat on the sofa.  
  
   
  
"Is there a problem, Father?" Alan asked in exasperation.  
  
   
  
"You're damn right there's a problem!" Edward walked toward Adam again, shaking his finger at Adam. "That man tried to take over ELQ a few years ago!"  
  
   
  
"What are you talking about, Grandfather? Are you going senile?" AJ asked in disdain.  
  
   
  
"Oh, how would you know? That was the height of your drunken stupidity days!" Edward growled at AJ before turning back to Adam. "This man is not welcome here!"  
  
   
  
"Father, be reasonable, I asked him to come for Skye's benefit," Alan tried to explain to Edward, to no avail.  
  
   
  
"I want this man and his family out of this house!" Edward glared at Adam, who was slowly turning red with anger.  
  
   
  
"Listen, old man…" Adam started, while Ned, AJ, Alan and Monica all started arguing at once, pointing fingers at each other.  
  
   
  
"Well, this scene certainly looks familiar," Rae observed from the doorway. She turned to see an astonished John with his mouth hanging open in amazement. "You thought I was exaggerating, didn't you?" she asked him with a grin.  
  
   
  
Looking sheepish but smiling, John nodded. "I had no idea. How did you survive this place the first time you were here?"  
  
   
  
"Barely, John, just barely," Rae sighed, remembering that visit a few months ago, when Alan had discovered Skye was his daughter.  
  
   
  
"Hello, Mother," Skye said matter-of-factly, walking up behind Rae and John and observing the scene before them. "John."  
  
   
  
"Skye!" Rae turned and started to hug Skye, who stiffened slightly. Pulling back, Rae studied Skye, noticing that she looked more tired than usual, and her eyes were puffy. Something was off, Rae could feel it. She saw something unfamiliar in Skye's eyes – was it fear? nervousness? Rae couldn't tell what Skye was feeling, but the look in her eyes troubled Rae. Skye noticed Rae studying her and quickly looked away, biting her lip. "It's so good to see you," Rae told her, tearing up.  
  
   
  
"Yes, Skye, this is, um, a very interesting place you're living in," John ribbed Skye, trying to lessen the tension that seemed to all of a sudden be present.  
  
   
  
Skye cleared her throat, not looking at either one of them. "Yes, well… it's time for you to meet the rest of the family," Skye said audaciously, then whistled loudly. The room became silent as everyone looked warily at Skye.  
  
   
  
"Well, this is a familiar scene," Ned said, breaking the silence. "So, Skye, what's the big announcement this time? We already know who your mother and father are."  
  
   
  
Skye sauntered into the room, smirking at Ned. "Cute, Fred, very cute." She strode over to the wet bar, pouring herself a club soda, enjoying all the attention being on her for the moment. "I just thought this was supposed to be a party," she said coyly. She turned and looked around the room, laughing inside at how on edge everyone looked. Her eyes settled on Liza and Colby.  
  
   
  
"Hello, Liza," Skye greeted her with a small smile, much to Liza and Adam's surprise.  
  
   
  
"Hello, Skye. It's, uh, good to see you again." Liza gave her a nervous smile, while Adam scrutinized Skye, afraid she was up to something.  
  
   
  
Skye bent down to little Colby's eye-level. "Hi, there, Colby," Skye smiled at the 2-year old girl, who pressed against her mother but still gave Skye a smile.  
  
   
  
"Would you like to hold her?" Liza asked softly, her eyes meeting Skye's in a kind of understanding. Skye simply nodded. Liza handed Colby over to Skye.  
  
   
  
Colby squealed as she grasped onto a chunk of Skye's hair, causing her to gasp in pain. "No, no, Colby, let go," Skye said, trying to keep her cool as she peeled Colby's fingers from the tangle in her hair. The rest of the crowd watched this scene with amusement, except Edward, who was still in a corner, quietly arguing with Alan about Adam's presence.  
  
   
  
Skye handed Colby back to Liza. "Here you go, here's your mommy back," she crooned, handing Colby back to Liza. "I bet she's a handful," Skye said with raised eyebrows, backing away from Colby and Liza.  
  
   
  
"Sometimes, but it's all worth it." Liza turned to her daughter. "Are you getting hungry, honey?" Colby nodded. Skye watched this exchange with a strange look on her face that only Rae seemed to notice.  
  
   
  
"Alright, I think everyone is here. Let's get this party started!" Alan announced jovially, trying to muster up some enthusiasm from the lackadaisical group. "Food, drinks, and dancing are all this way," he said, walking outside. Slowly, people started to drift outside into the balmy evening. Music could be heard in the background, and the smell of food mixed with flowers permeated the air. Skye lagged behind the others, stopping on the terrace before descending down into the garden where the festivities were occurring. She sighed forlornly, thinking of a night several years ago…  
  
   
  
   
  
Five-year old Skye watched the scene below from her bedroom window. Someone was having a party across the courtyard at their new apartment building on the Upper East Side in Manhattan. Skye leaned her head against the cool windowpane, imagining what the people down there were laughing and talking about. Her nanny had gone to bed, leaving Skye alone in the intimidating, dark room. Skye knew it was no use to call out to her mother, who wasn't there. Althea had been going out every night ever since they had moved to this new place, after Skye's daddy had left them. Actually, Skye didn't mind Althea being gone so much; she had the nanny's attention all to herself this way. Still, Skye missed her mother and wondered where her father had gone.  
  
   
  
The slam of the front door caused Skye to sit upright from her relaxed position on the window seat. She scampered across the room and dove into her bed, just as her mother opened the door to her bedroom.  
  
   
  
"Antoinette," Althea moaned, stumbling into the room. Skye sat up, alarmed. Something was wrong, she could sense it. Usually, her mother came home angry, but she wasn't angry right now.  
  
   
  
"Skye, remember I love you, okay? My sweet girl," Althea collapsed onto Skye's bed, passed out cold.  
  
   
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Skye frantically shook Althea as she pleaded with her to awaken. Getting no response, Skye ran to her nanny's room and pounded on her door until she answered.  
  
   
  
   
  
Later that night, Skye watched as the paramedics loaded her mother into the back of the ambulance. She wasn't certain what was wrong with her mother, but would later discover that it was her mother's first of many suicide attempts. Skye stood by her nanny, crying silently, as they watched the ambulance pull away. They slowly made their way back into the house. Skye absently noted that the party people in the courtyard were all staring at her. She put her chin up defiantly and strode past them with as much dignity as a five-year old in her pajamas can muster.  
  
   
  
As her nanny tucked her into bed, Skye decided to ask a question. "Is my daddy going to come back?" she asked the only stable adult presence in her life. Skye's nanny shook her head, unable to look at her. "Why?" Skye persisted, not satisfied.  
  
   
  
"I don't know," the nanny simply stated as she finished tucking Skye in and said good-night.  
  
   
  
Skye drifted off into an uneasy sleep, wondering what she had done to make her daddy leave and her mommy so sick. Unbeknownst to Skye, her nanny was busy finding a replacement for herself. She wasn't ready to take on all of the extra responsibility, and she couldn't deal with Althea anymore. The next day, she was gone, as a new nanny came into Skye's life, leaving Skye to question why everyone kept leaving her.  
  
   
  
5    
  
6 Chapter 2  
  
   
  
"Skye?"  
  
   
  
Skye jumped, startled out of her reverie by the sound of her name. It took her a moment to regroup; she had been totally absorbed by her memories of the past, a past she sometimes wished she could forget.  
  
   
  
Turning around, Skye found the voice's source to be Rae. Skye lowered her eyes, afraid of what they might reveal to Rae, whom she had realized could somehow see past her façade at times – something that made Skye even more nervous around her biological mother. After a brief moment of collecting her thoughts, Skye looked at Rae and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, Rae?"  
  
   
  
Rae hesitated, unsure of the right words to say. That was part of the trouble with Skye – Rae was always at a loss as to what exactly to say to her, what it was that Skye seemed to want to hear, needed to hear. "You – you looked so far away just then," Rae finally said, trying to sound casual.  
  
   
  
Skye shrugged, turning back toward the balcony railing, overlooking the people below in the Quartermaine's courtyard. "I wish," she whispered, sighing, then turned back to Rae, who was looking at her with concern. "I guess it's time to join my party," Skye said with faux sincerity. "Shall we?" Skye turned toward the steps leading to the courtyard.  
  
   
  
Rae gently grabbed her arm, stopping Skye in her tracks. "Skye, I'm not trying to pry, I'm really not." Rae sighed, letting go of Skye's arm and rubbing her forehead with one hand, as if trying to conjure up exactly the right words to say at that moment. "It's just… well, I couldn't help but notice that you seem a bit… lackluster tonight. Has something happened?"  
  
   
  
Skye scowled at Rae, moving away from her slightly. Her eyes flashed with anger, combined with what Rae had seen in them earlier. "Lackluster? Boy, Rae, for a psychologist, you really know how to raise people's self- esteems. Remind me not to make an appointment with you anytime soon. I…"  
  
   
  
"Skye, stop it!" Rae demanded in a slightly raised voice. She knew what Skye was doing, she knew that Skye was trying to avoid Rae's question by goading her, hoping that if she pushed hard enough, Rae would finally leave her alone. She didn't know why, but for some reason, Rae felt that tonight was not a good time to let Skye get her way.  
  
   
  
Skye could feel every muscle in her body tensing up, the way they always did when she started to argue with Rae. The mixture of feelings she had was almost overwhelming, making Skye want to run screaming from the terrace. Instead, she forced herself to remain where she was, arms crossed defiantly, waiting for Rae to continue. Skye grew impatient as Rae said nothing but just studied her. "If you came here just to look at me, I could've sent you a photo," Skye said in an annoyed tone. "That would have saved you the trouble of having to come here and insult me."  
  
   
  
"I did not mean to insult you, I apologize." Rae let out a sigh of exasperation, then decided to just cut to the chase. "Skye, what's wrong? Something is bothering you. I want to know what it is. I want to help."  
  
   
  
"YOU want to help." It was more of a statement than a question. Skye took a step toward Rae, her hands clenched at her sides. "I don't NEED your help. I don't need ANYONE'S help!" Skye stopped suddenly and backed off slightly. Keep it together, don't lose your cool, she chided herself silently. She took a deep breath before continuing, "If you really want to help me, then you'll drop this so we can get on with this God-forsaken party and end this evening sooner rather than later." Not waiting for a response, Skye turned and hurried down into the courtyard, leaving a stunned and very concerned Rae behind.  
  
   
  
   
  
"There you are." Alan walked toward Skye, smiling broadly. He wanted this to be a pleasant evening for Skye, for ALL of them, and he was going to do his best to make that happen. "I was wondering where you ran off to."  
  
   
  
Skye smiled slightly, secretly pleased that Alan had noticed her brief absence. "Oh, I was just having a little chat with dear old Mom," Skye cooed, noticing that Monica was throwing daggers her way. "Monica!" Skye brushed past Alan to stand in front of her step-mother. "Don't you look stunning this evening. And to think you got all dressed up for me." Skye gave Monica a sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
   
  
"Skye…" Monica started in a heated tone, but caught a warning nod from Alan. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Thank you, Skye. You look beautiful as well."  
  
   
  
"Why, thank you, dear step-mother. Won't you excuse me, I must find myself something to drink," Skye dismissed herself with another fake smile.  
  
   
  
Maybe she'll find some poison to drink, Monica thought crossly, as she, too, put a fake smile on her face as Alan reassuringly put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
   
  
   
  
Rae descended the terrace steps into the garden courtyard. Adam and Liza stood off to the side from the rest of the Quartermaines, talking to John. Much to Rae's surprise, AJ was playing with Colby nearby. Emily was talking with Lila, both of them looking rather bored. Ned and Edward were involved in a heated exchange, but Rae didn't give the matter much thought. After all, this was the Quartermaines – what else can I expect, she thought.  
  
   
  
Making her way over to John, Rae couldn't help but feel her spirits lifting. She was still very concerned for Skye, but John just had a way of making her feel better, simply by being there, without even saying a word. She came up behind him and put her arm through his, smiling up at him as he looked down in surprise.  
  
   
  
"Well, hello. I was just starting to miss you," he said playfully, but with a hint of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, noticing her smile was short-lived.  
  
   
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Rae reassured him before turning to Adam and Liza. "Well, hello, Adam, Liza. How nice of you to come all this way for Skye. I'm sure she appreciates it."  
  
   
  
Adam scowled, looking down at the ground as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Liza looked from Adam to Rae and John. "Yes, well, we're glad we could come, but it doesn't appear that Skye is very happy to see us, I'm afraid."  
  
   
  
"She didn't seem to have a problem with you and Colby, now did she?" Adam growled, looking over at Liza. "No, her problem is with ME, I'm afraid. We, uh, had a bit of a quarrel in Skye's room earlier," Adam explained reluctantly to John and Rae.  
  
   
  
"Adam, could I speak to you alone for a moment?" Rae asked tentatively, looking at John and then Liza, who both nodded their approval. The two walked off in the direction of the rose garden as Liza and John both silently wondered what Adam and Rae were about to discuss.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Mom? Dad?" Emily approached Monica and Alan as they danced, who were trying to enjoy the evening despite all the tension. "I'm sorry to interrupt your dance."  
  
   
  
"No, sweetheart, that's okay," Alan beamed down at his youngest daughter. "You look lovely tonight."  
  
   
  
"Thanks, Dad." Emily looked down, her hands playing with her hair. "Um, unfortunately, I'm not feeling very well. I was thinking of going up and lying down for a moment."  
  
   
  
"What's wrong, Em? Why don't you feel well?" Monica asked with concern, putting her hand on Emily's forehead to check her temperature.  
  
   
  
"It's probably nothing," Emily said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I'm just tired, and my throat is scratchy, I'm a little achy…"  
  
   
  
"Well, kiddo, sounds like you may be coming down with the flu. Yes, why don't you go lie down for awhile, and try to feel better. I'll explain why you had to leave to Skye." Alan kissed the top of Emily's head, then watched Monica walk her into the house.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Enjoying the party, Junior?" Ned sauntered over to where AJ was still playing with Colby. He saw AJ's drink and sniffed it. "Vodka?"  
  
   
  
"No, Ned." AJ rolled his eyes. "It's just water, and you know it. You have to make trouble, don't you?"  
  
   
  
"Speaking of which…" Ned paused, looking around to make certain no one was within earshot. Colby continued to play nearby, keeping herself amused with the flower petals and small pebbles AJ had given her. "How's our plan coming?" Ned asked AJ with a sly smile.  
  
   
  
AJ hesitated, a look of uncertainty on his face. "Well, if you mean how's it going for me to pretend I'm Skye's friend and ally, then I'd say that's going far better than expected." He paused, not sure if he should continue.  
  
   
  
Ned sensed his hesitation. "Yes? Come on, Junior, don't hold out on me," he cautioned AJ.  
  
   
  
"Fine," AJ said defiantly. "I actually like Skye, and I don't think we should continue with the original plan." He folded his arms and stuck his chin up, looking straight at Ned, waiting for his reaction.  
  
   
  
"What do you mean, you like her now? How can anyone like Skye?" Ned asked, his voice becoming louder from anger.  
  
   
  
"Shh, would you keep it down, for crying out loud!" AJ chastised him, then noticed that Colby had stopped playing and was now pulling on his pantleg. "What's up, Colby?"  
  
   
  
"I like Skye," Colby simply said with a happy little smile on her face, then ran off again to play with her outdoor assortment of toys.  
  
   
  
Ned sighed, scratching his head. "Great, at least we know she appeals to two-year olds. Then again, maybe that explains why you like her," he told AJ with a smirk.  
  
   
  
"Very funny," AJ said, clearly not amused. "So, the plan is off then?"  
  
   
  
"Let's just enjoy the party for now and work out the details later." Ned threw AJ one last smirk, then started to walk back toward the rest of the family, mentally analyzing different ways to put his own plan into action – a plan that wouldn't include AJ.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Are you two having fun over here?" Skye asked, eyebrows raised, as she approached Liza and John. "Where did your respective significant others disappear off to?"  
  
   
  
John looked quickly at Liza, unsure what to tell Skye. "I'm not really sure, to tell you truth, Skye," John replied honestly. He looked from Liza to Skye, sensing the uneasiness between them. "You know, I could use another drink, maybe some of those appetizers. Would either of you lovely ladies prefer anything?" Both Skye and Liza shook their heads. John excused himself, strolling purposefully over to the bar.  
  
   
  
"He is a very nice man," Liza commented to Skye, trying to break the silence. "Do you know him well?"  
  
   
  
"Not really," Skye answered in a flat tone. Just about as well as I know you, she thought to herself.  
  
   
  
"I thought that Chloe Morgan, the designer, was a part of the Quartermaine family. Could she not make it tonight?" Liza asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
   
  
"Oh, yes – dear Chloe. Well, her talents were needed for some reason in Paris, so she recently flew over there to help out. I believe she's going to be there for some time." Which was fine with Skye, the two of them had never really gotten along.  
  
   
  
"You know, Skye, Adam was devastated when he returned from seeing you in Llanview." Liza broached the subject carefully, knowing all too well that Skye had a temper. Like father, like daughter, she thought, then remembered. Even if they aren't biological father and daughter, they are more alike than either one of them will ever admit.  
  
   
  
"Oh, he was upset, was he? What time was that? When I was in prison? Oh, no – wait, Daddy – I mean, Adam – didn't come to see me when I was in prison, did he?" Skye's eyes burned with anger and unshed tears. She silently cursed herself for allowing herself to get so worked up again, especially in front of Liza.  
  
   
  
"Skye, I know you may not believe this now, but Adam really does care about you. He loves you; that hasn't changed." Skye remained silent, looking down at the ground. Liza sighed, wondering if she was making any kind of headway with Skye. "Look, Skye, I know both he and Stuart lied to you. But can you find it in your heart to forgive them?"  
  
   
  
Skye looked up at Liza, her face a mixture of sadness and indifference. Just then, Colby came running up to them, her dress a bit dirty from playing in the garden. Liza stooped down to her daughter, mildly scolding her for getting her new dress dirty.  
  
   
  
"Mommy, I need to go potty," Colby told Liza, who chuckled.  
  
   
  
"Okay, honey, I'll take you." Liza started to walk toward the house, but Colby stopped her.  
  
   
  
"No, I want her to take me," Colby said, pointing up at Skye.  
  
   
  
"Uh, what do you think, Skye? I can take her if you want," Liza said, doubting that Skye would want to take on the responsibility.  
  
   
  
"No, I'll take her. Let's go, Colby," Skye answered, much to Liza's surprise.  
  
   
  
"Yay!" Colby squealed, pulling Skye toward the house.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Zander, it's me," Emily spoke into the phone quietly, even though she was in her room. She didn't want to risk anyone overhearing her.  
  
   
  
"Hey, I thought you'd be at the party," Zander said in surprise.  
  
   
  
"Well, I was. It's just pretty lame, and… I miss you."  
  
   
  
"I miss you, too, Em," Zander replied sincerely.  
  
   
  
Emily could hear the smile in his voice. "Look, I know you said you have to work early tomorrow, but is there any way you can meet me at the boathouse tonight?" she asked hopefully.  
  
   
  
"Em, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, your parents are just starting to trust me. What if we get caught?"  
  
   
  
"Why don't you let me worry about that, I have everything under control," Emily answered in a confident tone.  
  
   
  
"Well… okay. But just for a little while."  
  
   
  
Emily's heart soared. It was going to be a good night after all, she thought happily. "Okay, I'll see you there soon," she said, then said good- bye.  
  
   
  
   
  
Skye was trying to get Colby to go to the restroom. Liza had failed to mention to Skye that Colby was barely toilet-trained, something Skye knew nothing about. "Okay, Colby, look. Just pretend you're using the same potty you use at home, okay?" Skye tried to encourage Colby, who looked at her dubiously and shook her head.  
  
   
  
"I don't wanna play 'pretend'," Colby said stubbornly. "Not like AJ."  
  
   
  
Skye's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, not like AJ?" she asked curiously.  
  
   
  
"He's playing 'pretend' with you," Colby stated in her wise two-year old voice.  
  
   
  
"Oh, right," Skye said, playing along. "What are we pretending about?"  
  
   
  
"He says he pretends to be your friend," Colby answered matter-of-factly, finally concentrating on doing the business at hand.  
  
   
  
Skye, dumbfounded by what she had just heard, barely noticed what Colby was doing.  
  
   
  
"Skye! Skye, I'm all done," Colby said, trying to pull up her diaper pants.  
  
   
  
Skye, her thoughts racing, helped Colby get all settled. "Colby, when did AJ tell you that?" she asked casually.  
  
   
  
"He didn't tell me, he told Fred," Colby said, causing Skye to laugh in spite of herself.  
  
   
  
"It's Ned, honey, not Fred," Skye corrected her. So that's what's going on, my little brother has been playing me for a fool, she angrily thought. "Okay, Colby, ready?"  
  
   
  
Colby nodded and grabbed Skye's hand, pulling her along into the foyer. They both stopped as they saw Emily coming down the stairs.  
  
   
  
"Emily! Why did you change clothes?" Skye asked, raising one eyebrow.  
  
   
  
"Oh, uh… didn't Mom and Dad tell you? I wasn't feeling well – I mean, I'm still not feeling well. I thought I'd see if Cook has some soup or crackers or something in the kitchen," Emily stammered.  
  
   
  
Yeah, right, Skye thought. "Oh, well, I hope you feel better. I should be getting back to my party." To Emily's surprise, Skye turned and walked back outside with Colby.  
  
   
  
Is it possible she bought my story? No, she's probably up to something, Emily thought. But she was willing to take the risk if it meant she'd have some time alone with Zander. She slipped out the front door and started down the path to the boathouse.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Oh, dear, it's looking like it might rain," Liza mused aloud to John, who had returned with some food, which Liza helped him eat, realizing that she was indeed hungry after their trip earlier that day.  
  
   
  
"Yes, I wonder if that would end the party, or just make it more interesting," John said, then chuckled. Liza joined in, and soon the two of them were laughing like old friends.  
  
   
  
"Hi, Mommy!" Colby yelled, bounding up to them with a big smile on her face. John smiled down at her and offered her a piggy-back ride, which she happily accepted.  
  
   
  
"Colby, where's Skye?" Liza asked, looking around.  
  
   
  
"She came back out with me, then went that-a-way," Colby said, pointing toward the rose garden while giggling from her perch on top of John's back.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Adam, I just get the sense that something is very wrong with Skye," Rae tried to explain. "I can't put my finger on it, but it's more than a hunch."  
  
   
  
Adam looked at his watch impatiently. "Look, shouldn't we be getting back?" he asked in exasperation.  
  
   
  
Rae sighed. This wasn't going as well as she'd hoped. She knew Adam loved Skye, but he just didn't seem to want to bother with figuring out what was wrong with her. He indeed cared for her, but it was Rae's guess that he'd been burned one time too many by trying to put out one of Skye's fires. He was choosing to stay away from the heat this time.  
  
   
  
"Yes, we probably should be getting back. I just have one more question."  
  
   
  
Adam looked at her expectantly, tapping his foot with continued impatience. "Well?" he huffed.  
  
   
  
Rae spoke up with sudden determination. "What kind of a mother was Althea to Skye? I mean, I know that Althea was in and out of mental institutions, but who raised Skye when she wasn't around? And how did Althea treat Skye when she was around?" Rae held her breath, wanting to know the answers to her questions but afraid at the same time of what she might hear.  
  
   
  
Adam took a step back, sighing as he looked up at the sky. "I'm afraid I don't really know," he finally replied. "Althea and I were divorced by the time Skye was five years old. From then on, I was overseas some of the time, working many hours. I didn't do a very good job of keeping tabs on my ex-wife and my daughter," he admitted, ashamed.  
  
   
  
"Do you think Althea hurt Skye?" Rae asked, concerned now more than ever that even Adam didn't know about details about Skye's childhood.  
  
   
  
"How DARE you! Both of you!" Skye stepped into view, her face contorted with rage.  
  
   
  
Adam and Rae both froze, knowing that this would be unforgivable to Skye. She could not stand when people discussed her behind her back, even if they had her best intentions at heart.  
  
   
  
"Skye, I'm sorry. I just want to get to know more about you," Rae tried to explain, moving closer to Skye, who only backed further away.  
  
   
  
"You stay away from me!" she yelled, pointing her finger at Rae as the tears threatened to spill over onto her face. "You call this not prying? Isn't that what you said earlier, that you wouldn't pry? Yeah, you really meant that, huh, MOTHER? And you," she turned to Adam, "why did you even come? You've proven that you hardly know me. I thought you did once, but you don't. Your fatherly duties are over, Adam, you're dismissed," she hissed, crying freely now.  
  
   
  
"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. We just both care about you. Please, you're blowing this out of proportion," Adam tried to console Skye, to calm her down, but it was as if a dam had broken.  
  
   
  
"Blowing it out of proportion? No, I don't think so," Skye wailed, working herself into hysterics. "You two are the ones blowing everything out of proportion. You sneak off to talk about me, instead of just asking me the questions. Why is that so hard to do, to speak to me, especially for you?" She pointed to Adam, who just stood there, looking at her. Skye took a few deep breaths, trying to wipe away the tears that were still flowing. "I don't know why I believe a word that either of you say, or anything that anyone says," she said in a low, dejected voice, before turning and running off into the darkness of the night.  
  
   
  
"Skye!" Rae started to run after her, but Adam stopped her. "Adam, we can't just let her roam around in the dark, we have to find her!" Rae said in desperation.  
  
   
  
"No, she needs to be alone for a while. We'll look for her if she doesn't return soon." Adam slowly guided a reluctant Rae back to the party.  
  
   
  
   
  
Skye ran further and further away from the garden. Damn them all, she thought over and over. They don't know anything! Emily, Ned, AJ, Rae, Adam…  
  
   
  
Suddenly, Skye tripped over a sprinkler head and fell. She sat up, physically unhurt, but emotionally drained. She lay back down on the grass as she thought of another time she had run away from it all…  
  
   
  
   
  
7 Chapter 3  
  
   
  
Fourteen-year old Antoinette Skye Chandler watched from her bedroom window, tears running down her face, as the paramedics once again loaded her mother, Althea, into an ambulance. This wasn't another suicide attempt; Althea had fallen in the shower and hit her head after passing out from too much alcohol consumption. Skye flopped onto her bed as the ambulance pulled away, sirens blaring. She put one pillow over her head and cried softly into another.  
  
   
  
There was a soft knock at her door. "Antoinette?" The housekeeper, Mrs. Allison, poked her head inside the room. Seeing Skye on the bed and hearing no response from her other than her muffled cries, Mrs. Allison closed the door with a sigh. She knew what she had to do, as much as it broke her heart to do it to Skye.  
  
   
  
   
  
The sun peeked through the partially closed curtains of the tall window in Skye's bedroom. Skye opened one eye and groaned as a ray of sunlight seemed to shine right on her face. Covering her head with the covers, Skye debated whether or not to fall back asleep.  
  
   
  
Suddenly, Skye sat bolt upright, remembering the events that had transpired the night before. A wave of panic overcame her as she remembered the past – a past filled with more than one night similar to the night before. And usually, the next morning, there would be someone new to take care of Skye, or no one at all.  
  
   
  
Skye flung the covers off of her and ran out into the hallway. She stopped in her tracks, then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mrs. Allison below her, in the foyer, on the telephone. Out of all the nannies and housekeepers that the Chandlers had at one time or another employed, Mrs. Allison was Skye's favorite. She had been with them for three years, longer than any other employee.  
  
   
  
Skye turned around and started to head back toward her room, when she overheard Mrs. Allison talking. Tiptoeing back to her doorway, Skye peeked her head out to eavesdrop without being noticed, something she had become adept at.  
  
   
  
"I just hate to see it happen to the poor girl, but there is no one to take care of her," Mrs. Allison explained into the phone, near tears. She listened, nodding, as she wiped her eyes with a Kleenex. "Yes, she's home right now. She might answer some of your questions." She paused again, a worried look on her face. "A court order? Is that really necessary?" Another pause, a grim look on Mrs. Allison's face. "I see. What time will you be here to pick her up?" Skye, wide-eyed, slowly moved further toward the banister to hear better. "And where will she be taken to? A foster home, at her age?" Mrs. Allison started to cry again, still unaware of the crying teenager standing above her. "What will happen when her mother recovers, will she get her back?"  
  
   
  
Skye couldn't listen anymore, she covered her ears as she ran into her room. Think, Skye, think, she whispered, pacing back and forth as she chewed on a fingernail. She was bound and determined not to go to a foster home; she'd taken care of herself thus far, she could keep doing it until she was 18 and legally on her own. Her wheels set in motion as a plan started to unfold in her mind.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Yes?" Mrs. Allison looked at the two visitors at the front door, knowing full well who they were.  
  
   
  
"Ma'am, I'm Officer Bates with the NYPD, and this is Ms. Hanson with Child Protective Services. Are you the woman we spoke with on the phone earlier this morning?" an older, gruff man asked Mrs. Allison. Ms. Hanson, a woman in her mid-twenties, stood by his side, looking uncomfortable.  
  
   
  
"Uh, yes, I am. Please come in." Mrs. Allison moved aside to let the two inside the luxurious apartment.  
  
   
  
The older man snickered as he surveyed the foyer. "You sure this kid has been neglected?" he sneered. "I'm glad I'm here to determine how much bull the kid is telling."  
  
   
  
The younger woman spoke up, giving Mrs. Allison an encouraging smile. "Ma'am, you did the right thing by calling us. Can we talk with the child?"  
  
   
  
Mrs. Allison nodded, leading them up the stairs. She knocked on Skye's closed bedroom door. Hearing no answer, she opened the door, then gasped as she put a hand over her mouth.  
  
   
  
"What? What is it?" the older man demanded in a rough tone, pushing past the two women. He looked around the room, and then back at Mrs. Allison. "Where is she, lady? We don't have time for games here, we're busy enough as it is."  
  
   
  
"I – I don't know where she is, I thought she was still sleeping in here," Mrs. Allison stammered, tears started to well up in her eyes. She pointed toward the open bedroom window, and the open closet doors. The closet was only half full of clothes. "She's gone."  
  
   
  
   
  
Skye lugged her two suitcases to the nearest bench and collapsed against it. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this tired. The clock on the wall said 6:00 PM – two more hours to wait for her bus to Los Angeles.  
  
   
  
It had taken Skye three days to travel from New York City to San Francisco. The only thing that kept her going was the light at the end of the tunnel, the knowledge that she was on the final leg of her journey. She had never been so hungry or so dirty, but she knew she couldn't give up now.  
  
   
  
Her plan was to stay with her long-time friend, Amanda, whom she'd met many years ago at the summer camp they both had attended. They had practically become like sisters over the past several years, always writing to one another, and of course bunking together every summer at camp. Skye had Amanda's address and phone number tucked neatly into her stylish carry-on bag, along with some cash.  
  
   
  
Skye thought of her friend, Amanda, and the life that she led. She had a younger brother, an older sister, a dog and a cat, and two happily married parents – the perfect family, in Skye's eyes. As she imagined being a part of that family, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
   
  
   
  
"What do you mean, my daughter is missing?" Adam Chandler bellowed into the phone, drawing looks from passers-by in the airport corridor. "Well, I can't go and look for her right now, I'm going to be late for my flight to London as it is."  
  
   
  
Rubbing his forehead, Adam closed his eyes as he listened to his lawyer explain Althea's 'accident' and subsequent hospital stay, and how Skye apparently ran away. I can't even remember the last time I saw her, he thought, disgusted with himself.  
  
   
  
"Listen, hire the best damn P.I., do whatever it takes to find her! Understand?" he barked to his attorney before slamming the pay phone down.  
  
   
  
Thirty minutes later, as he settled into his seat on the plane, Adam stared up at the sky. Please, God, let my little girl be alright, he prayed. He just hoped his prayer was enough.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Hey, get up, kid. You can't sleep here, beat it!" The police officer poked the girl gently in the leg with his baton, trying to wake her up.  
  
   
  
Skye opened her eyes slowly, wondering if she were having a bad dream. Realizing this was reality, she sat up quickly, running her hands through her hair and down her badly wrinkled clothes. "I'm sorry, officer. I'm just waiting for my bus, I must have fallen asleep."  
  
   
  
The cop looked at her suspiciously; he was used to teen runaways telling him stories so that he'd leave them alone. "Uh-huh. What bus are you waiting for, miss?"  
  
   
  
Skye gulped, hoping that the police officer wouldn't force her to return home. "I'm going to Los Angeles, it's the 8:00 PM bus," she stammered, then looked at the clock. To her dismay, she realized it was 9:00 PM. She reached for her backpack to get out her ticket, only to find it missing.  
  
   
  
"Where is it? Where's my backpack? And my suitcases are gone, too!" Skye stood up in alarm, looking under the bench and all around the area she'd been sleeping. "No, this can't be happening. All my stuff was right here!" She started crying, in spite of trying to hold back to avoid embarrassment in front of the cop. "Please," she turned to the cop, "can't you do something to help me? All of my things have been stolen!'  
  
   
  
The cop crossed his arms, giving her a slightly sympathetic look. "Miss, for all I know, you never had any stuff in the first place." He watched the glimmer of hope in her eyes fade as she looked down, crying harder. "Look, hon, why don't you just do yourself a favor and go back home to your family. It's better than being out on the street."  
  
   
  
Skye shook her head stubbornly, trying to gather her thoughts. She thought of her friend, Amanda, whose phone number and address were in her backpack, now stolen from her. "I had a place to go," she said softly. 'I just don't have anywhere to go back to."  
  
   
  
The cop sighed, scratching his head as he considered his options. He could either leave her here in the bus station, where she'd already possibly had something stolen, or he could help her find a place for the night. "Look, come with me, and I'll take you to a shelter or something for the night, okay?" he finally said.  
  
   
  
Skye placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with disdain. "Me, go to a shelter? You're kidding, right?"  
  
   
  
His look changed from one of sympathy to apathy quickly. "Okay, fine, kid. Stay out here, with no clothes, no food, no money. It's your life." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
   
  
"Okay, fine!" Skye yelled to the retreating officer, who turned around with a pained expression on his face. "I'll go to some stupid shelter, but just for tonight!"  
  
   
  
   
  
Skye felt like she was in some surreal nightmare. The cop had driven her to this shelter, Hope House, in downtown San Francisco. Skye had felt like a criminal, sitting in the backseat of the squad car ("Sorry, kid – department rules," the cop had told her). Once they pulled up to the Hope House, Skye seriously debated the merits of just running away from the situation, then decided against it when she saw some people her age laughing and joking with each other on the front stoop.  
  
   
  
After taking a long, hot shower, Skye changed into some clean clothes. They aren't the greatest clothes in fashion, but they will have to do, Skye thought, sighing and willing herself not to cry. She hadn't yet spoken to anyone, except to murmur a "thank you" to the woman who met her at the door, gave her a plate of warm food and clean clothes, and showed her where the shower was. Now, Skye noticed that the woman was coming back over to her, as she sat in front of a mirror, brushing her hair.  
  
   
  
The woman sat down beside Skye, smiling gently at her. "Okay, here's the lowdown. I'm Maria, I pretty much run the Hope House. I have some volunteers that help me out, including some local college students. You'll be assigned a counselor who can help you in any way – answer questions, find you a job, find a permanent place for you to stay…" Maria stopped, not knowing how much to say, since she wasn't aware yet of this young girl's situation. Truth be told, their goal was to reunite most of the kids with their families, if they weren't victims of abuse. Otherwise, they couldn't stay at the shelter forever, most kids ended up going to foster homes until they were eighteen. The counselors worked with the kids on an individual basis, trying to find out their histories, and to figure out the best way to help them. It was a project that Maria had been dedicated to for the past ten years of her life, and she loved her work. She sighed, sizing up the girl next to her, who was now staring at Maria.  
  
   
  
"I don't need a counselor," Skye said quietly, yet with conviction.  
  
   
  
Maria was used to this; most kids protested at the thought of having a counselor. "Well, don't think of her as a counselor, more like a person that will help you get out of this situation."  
  
   
  
Skye shook her head, turning back to the task of brushing her hair. "No, you don't understand. I don't need a counselor because I don't plan on being here long. In fact, this is only for tonight; then, I'll be on my way."  
  
   
  
"Where are you going to go?" Maria asked curiously.  
  
   
  
"To a friend's house, I just lost her phone number and didn't have any way to get in touch with her. But I'll get her number tomorrow, and then meet her. Everything will work out fine."  
  
   
  
Maria silently watched the girl continue to brush her beautiful auburn hair, noticing her worried expression despite her declaration that everything would be okay in the end. "What's your name?" Maria asked, then saw the fear in Skye's eyes. "No, no, it's okay – I don't need a last name, I just need a first name to call you by, a name to give your, er, counselor."  
  
   
  
Skye seemed satisfied with that explanation. She thought for just a brief second, then answered Maria's question. "My name is Toni."  
  
   
  
   
  
The next morning, Maria yawned as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked up as one of her favorite volunteers walked into the main office. "Good morning, sunshine!" she greeted her with a chuckle.  
  
   
  
Gretel Rae Cummings groaned, dropping a pile of books on her desk. She went to pour herself a cup of coffee, yawning as well. "Ugh, I stayed up half the night studying for this abnormal psych exam," she complained, anxiously taking a sip of the coffee to revive herself.  
  
   
  
"I don't know how you do it," Maria said in amazement, shaking her head as she handed Gretel some files. "Being a full-time student at UCSF, in addition to helping out here. Not that I don't want you here, you're one of the best counselors we have. Speaking of which, here are a few files on some new kids."  
  
   
  
Gretel smiled at the compliment as she took the folders from Maria. She did love her work at the Hope House, and wouldn't have traded it for anything, despite her rigorous schedule. She set her coffee cup down on her desk as she sat down to peruse her new assignments. "Anyone I should start out with?" she asked Maria.  
  
   
  
"Well, yes," Maria stated, a pensive look on her face. "There is one girl, Toni. She came in last night. She says she's leaving today, to go to a friend's house, but I get the feeling something just isn't right. You might talk to her first, especially if she has it in her mind that she'll be okay on her own and wants to leave as soon as she can."  
  
   
  
Gretel nodded, already pulling Toni's file from the stack of others. "Okay, then. I'll go find her and see what I can come up with."  
  
   
  
   
  
Skye woke up with a start, forgetting at first where she was. As she looked around the sleeping dormitory area, she remembered the events of the night before. I have to get out of here, she thought, not wondering what her next move would be.  
  
   
  
She made her way quietly down to the main floor, intent on walking out the front door, but the smell of bacon stopped her. Finding it impossible to ignore her rumbling stomach, Skye decided to go ahead and get breakfast to give her some energy for her travels. She headed into the small dining area and picked up some food, then sat down by herself at a table, away from another group of kids eating breakfast. I'm not like them, I don't need to talk to them, she thought as she tried to inconspicuously watch them as she quickly ate.  
  
   
  
"Slow down, you're going to give yourself an awful stomachache!" a voice behind Skye said, causing her to jump in her chair. She looked up to see a woman in her early thirties with long, dark brown hair smiling down at her.  
  
   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. May I join you?" she asked, walking around to the other side of the table. Skye shrugged nonchalantly and looked away.  
  
   
  
Pulling out a chair and sitting down, the young woman looked at the girl in front of her, who was doing her best to avoid eye contact. "I'm Gretel, I've been assigned as your counselor. Maria told me you're leaving this morning. You're Toni, right?"  
  
   
  
Skye nodded, looking down at her plate as she pushed her food around with a fork. "Yes, I'm leaving soon," she acknowledged quietly, still looking down.  
  
   
  
"Do you have someplace to go?" Gretel asked.  
  
   
  
Skye nodded, this time looking up at Gretel. "Yes," she simply said.  
  
   
  
Gretel sighed – this was like pulling teeth, to get this girl to talk. "Okay, well, that's good. Are you going home?"  
  
   
  
"No!" Skye blurted out before she could stop herself. Immediately realizing her mistake, she tried to backtrack. 'I'm just going to visit a friend."  
  
   
  
"Do your parents know that you're going to visit a friend?" Gretel asked softly, seeing the pain in Skye's eyes at the mention of home.  
  
   
  
Skye dropped her fork and looked toward the other kids. "How long have they been here?" she asked, nodding toward the others.  
  
   
  
Gretel recognized the diversion ploy. "Well, some have been here just a few days, and some have been here a few weeks. People usually don't stay longer than a month or so."  
  
   
  
"Where do they go?" Skye asked, still looking at the other kids.  
  
   
  
"Some go home," Gretel watched as tears formed in Skye's eyes. "And some go to foster homes until they decide what they want to do when they're 18. It just depends on circumstances."  
  
   
  
Skye nodded, wishing she could go back home. She thought of her mother and wondered if she was out of the hospital yet, and of how Mrs. Allison had betrayed her by calling CPS. She wondered if people were out looking for her, or if her father knew she had run away.  
  
   
  
"Toni?" It took Skye a minute to register her name. She looked up at Rae, trying to look confident despite the tears in her eyes.  
  
   
  
"Toni, if you can't stay with your friend for some reason, where will you go?" Gretel asked with concern.  
  
   
  
Skye shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it," she admitted, frowning.  
  
   
  
"Can you go home?" Gretel asked. Skye shrugged again, swallowing hard to keep from crying. "Why not, Toni?"  
  
   
  
Skye lost the battle, as the tears started to coarse down her cheeks. Horrified that she had lost her cool in front of Gretel, she stood up with such force that her chair fell backward. "I don't want to talk about it!" she yelled, before running from the room.  
  
   
  
Gretel watched her go, praying that she wouldn't leave – not yet. She needed help, and Gretel wanted to give it to her. There was just something about her - Gretel felt a strong connection to her, unlike any she'd experienced with other kids. Sighing, Gretel stood up and placed the empty chair back in its upright position, wondering what her next move should be.  
  
   
  
   
  
Two days later, Skye was back at Hope House. She had left the place after running out on Gretel. After walking for what seemed like hours, Skye's lucky break came in the form of a nice truck driver, who was en route to LA. Skye had laughed silently, thinking how shocked her prim and proper schoolmates back at her private school in Manhattan would be if they knew she was riding in a semi-truck cab with a tattoo-covered driver.  
  
   
  
Once in LA, Skye had looked up her friend's phone number. Amanda answered the phone, but to Skye's dismay, Amanda told her not to come to her house. Apparently, there had been a P.I. trying to track down Skye. Amanda was able to warn Skye before Amanda's mom yanked the phone away from Amanda and urged Skye to come to their house, or to go home. Skye, heartbroken that she had nowhere to go, hung up the phone without saying another word.  
  
   
  
Skye had then pulled out the kind trucker's card, he had told her to call him if necessary. She lucked out again, hitching a ride back with him to San Francisco. Out of options, she reluctantly went back to Hope House.  
  
   
  
Skye slept almost 12 hours that first night back at Hope House. She said little or nothing to those around her. The other kids, sensing that she wanted to be left alone, started to avoid her. No different than New York, Skye thought sadly, no one wants to be my friend.  
  
   
  
On her third day back, Gretel came into the sitting room, where Skye was listlessly staring out the window. "Hey, kiddo," Gretel greeted her, sitting down next to her. "So, how's it going?"  
  
   
  
Skye, irritated by the intrusion, looked at Gretel in annoyance. "Oh, it's going just super," she said sarcastically. "I have no life, I have nowhere to go, and no one will even talk to me here." Her voice cracked on her last words.  
  
   
  
Gretel smiled at her. "Well, am I no one? I'm talking to you, aren't I?"  
  
   
  
"Only because you have to," Skye sulked. "So, what's next? I suppose you're leaving this place, or am I?"  
  
   
  
Gretel was confused by the meaning behind the question. "No, Toni, I'm not leaving, and you're not leaving yet, unless you choose to do so." She sighed, desperately wanting to help this troubled girl, but unable to break through her wall. Honesty might be the best approach, she finally decided. "Look, Toni, I really, truly want to help you, but I can't do that unless you tell me how I can help you."  
  
   
  
Skye looked up at Gretel suspiciously. "Why would you want to help me? Or are you just saying that because it's your job?"  
  
   
  
"No, I'm not, really. I… I can't explain why exactly I want to help you so much. You're hurting, that much is obvious. I think you could use someone on your side, an adult to help you through this difficult time you're having. I'd like to be that person."  
  
   
  
Skye, taken aback by Gretel's sincerity, didn't know what to say. Instead, she just put her head down and finally let herself cry – for all those times her mother wasn't there for her, for the father she barely knew, for the instability throughout her young life, for her plan falling apart, and for an offer of help that she was afraid to accept.  
  
   
  
Gretel's heart ached as she watched Skye break down in tears. She hesitantly put her hand on Skye's arm, rubbing it gently in a soothing manner. To her surprise, Skye flung herself into Gretel's lap, sobbing even harder.  
  
   
  
Willing herself not to get emotional, Gretel stroked Skye's long auburn hair, softly whispering to her. "It'll be alright, it will. You'll get through this."  
  
   
  
   
  
Gretel sat in one of the counseling rooms, Skye across from her. After she had finished crying, Skye had developed the hiccups, so they went to get some water from the dining hall. Skye had then asked Gretel if they could talk in private. It was the opening Gretel had been hoping for.  
  
   
  
Skye took a deep breath, her hiccups fading for now. She had never cried like that in front of someone else, but she felt a certain bond with this woman, for whatever reason. She decided that the only way out of this mess was to tell the truth to someone who would help her and be honest with her. There had never been anyone before that she could talk to, but now there was – Gretel.  
  
   
  
"Um, I guess I just need some advice on what to do," Skye started out slowly, averting Gretel's eyes. "My mom is in the hospital, and my dad – well, he hasn't been around since I was little." Skye looked up at Gretel, who nodded in encouragement for her to continue. "The cops and CPS came to our home, they were going to take me away."  
  
   
  
"Why?" Gretel asked, confused. "Wasn't there someone to look after you while your mom was in the hospital?" Skye shook her head. "Toni, why was your mom in the hospital?"  
  
   
  
Skye started fidgeting, her fingers twirling her hair. "She slipped and fell when she was in the shower and hit her head."  
  
   
  
"I see." Gretel thought she was telling the truth, but maybe leaving something out. "I guess I'm just confused – why would CPS want to take you away if your mom was only in the hospital for a few days from hitting her head?"  
  
   
  
Skye clenched her teeth, angry and sad at the same time – at her mom, at the situation, at life. "They said it was for neglect," she whispered, looking down at her hands.  
  
   
  
"Oh," was all Gretel could say. Neglect – that could mean any number of things, but it usually meant that the environment was unsuitable for the child to live in. "Do you think she neglected you, Toni?"  
  
   
  
Skye shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, she wasn't around a lot, but I've always had a housekeeper or a nanny there. Our housekeeper, Mrs. Allison, just has a big mouth, that's all."  
  
   
  
"Does your mother work?" Gretel asked, still trying to gain more insight into the situation.  
  
   
  
Skye shook her head, rolling her eyes. "No, I doubt she's ever worked," she replied with contempt. She looked over at Gretel, who was taking down notes. That made Skye nervous, but she pretended not to care. "So," Skye said finally, "what do you think I should do?"  
  
   
  
Gretel finished writing and then looked up at Skye. "Well, based on what you've told me, I really don't think a case would hold up in court for neglect. I see no reason why you can't go back home to your mother." Skye's expression remained emotionless, to Gretel's surprise. "Is that what you want, Toni?" she prompted.  
  
   
  
Skye nodded, knowing that this was her only option – to go home. She would just keep putting up with her mother's drunken binges, with the suicide attempts, with the rage. "So, when do I leave?"  
  
   
  
"Well, it's not that simple, really. First, I have to call CPS in, uh – wherever you're from. I explain to them that you're in our custody here, and then we discuss your case. You'll be transported back home, and then they'll take it from there." Seeing Skye's crestfallen expression, Gretel felt her heart go out to the girl. "I can even call your mom, if you like, and talk to her," she offered.  
  
   
  
"No!" Skye shouted, standing up, eyes wide. "No, you can't talk to my mother."  
  
   
  
"Why not, Toni?" Getting no response, Gretel walked over to Skye and looked into her eyes. "Why don't you want me to talk to her mother?"  
  
   
  
"She'll be angry," Skye whispered, starting to cry again.  
  
   
  
"What does she do when she gets angry, Toni?" Gretel asked, grabbing Skye's shoulders gently so she wouldn't turn away.  
  
   
  
Skye was once again sobbing. "She - she'll go off somewhere and d-drink," Skye stammered. "Then – then she'll come home, and either be sad or be mad about something."  
  
   
  
Gretel closed her eyes, hating to hear what this poor girl had been through already, but needing to know so she could help her. "What happens when your mom gets sad or mad?"  
  
   
  
Skye sniffed, wiping her face with the back of her hands. "She's tried to commit suicide a few times. And when she hit her head in the shower – that was because she passed out after drinking."  
  
   
  
It was Gretel's turn to take a deep breath. "Toni, what about when she gets mad? Does your mom ever hurt you?" Gretel held her breath as she awaited an answer.  
  
   
  
Skye simply nodded and started sobbing again. She was so tired of protecting her mom, of hiding the bruises, of making up stories about how clumsy she was. Gretel enveloped her in her arms, holding her once more. "Okay, okay. We'll work it out, I promise."  
  
   
  
   
  
Skye went up to bed, thoroughly exhausted from her emotional day. Gretel had promised that she'd be back tomorrow to talk more. As Skye drifted off to sleep, she thought about what a relief it was to be able to just go to sleep, with no worries of where her mom was, or what kind of mood she'd be in when she came home. Despite her surroundings, it was Skye's first peaceful night's sleep in a long time.  
  
   
  
   
  
Gretel came into the main office the next morning, a box of doughnuts in her hand. "Good morning," she cried out to Maria with a smile. "Here, I brought you some doughnuts."  
  
   
  
Maria greeted at her with a sad smile. "I'm afraid I have some news you may not like, Gretel."  
  
   
  
"What is it?" Gretel asked with growing alarm.  
  
   
  
"That girl you got through to yesterday…"  
  
   
  
"You mean, Toni?" Gretel asked, her heart starting to pound.  
  
   
  
Maria nodded. "Yes, I mean Toni. Well, apparently, early this morning, while Denise was still on night duty, a P.I. and a lawyer came and showed her a picture of Toni. They presented all of the necessary paperwork as to her identity, and I guess Toni confirmed it. They had been hired by her father."  
  
   
  
"Well, then, why didn't her father come and get her?" Gretel demanded. "Doesn't he care about his own daughter?" Gretel was getting more worked up by the minute. "I want this man's name, so I can call him and tell him what a good-for-nothing, lousy, son of a…"  
  
   
  
"Gretel, you can't do that," Maria interrupted.  
  
   
  
"And why not?"  
  
   
  
Maria sighed, looking down. "Because Denise made a mistake and didn't get copies of the paperwork. She doesn't remember Toni's last name, or if Toni is even her real name."  
  
   
  
Gretel sunk down into her desk chair, not believing what she was hearing. "So, that's it?"  
  
   
  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Maria said with an apologetic smile. "We don't have any information to track her down with. I'm sorry, Gretel," she said, patting her on the back before leaving the office.  
  
   
  
Gretel put her head in her hands. She had finally gotten through to her, only to have her taken away. It just wasn't fair, she would never know if Toni was okay or what happened to her. Thinking back to her own past, Gretel put her head down on her desk and cried.  
  
   
  
Chapter 4  
  
The threatening storm clouds released a torrential downpour onto the Quartermaine grounds before anyone had time to take cover. People scurried about the garden, the family and guests dashing inside while the hired help made a vain attempt to save the hors d oeuvres.  
  
Once inside, everyone tried to regroup in the Quartermaine parlor. Alan looked around and noticed that Skye, Rae, and Adam were all missing.  
  
"Alan, I'm going to go and check on Em, and change clothes while I'm up there." Monica resembled a drowned rat, as did all the others.  
  
Alan sighed and Reginald came in, handing out towels to everyone like they were party favors. "Reggie, have you seen Skye?" Alan asked as he took a towel and attempted to dry his hair and face slightly.  
  
"Uh, no, Dr. Quartermaine, I haven't."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Alan frowned, wondering where in the world Skye could be, and wondered if it concerned Rae and Adam.  
  
   
  
"Adam, let go of me! We have to go look for Skye!" Rae was trying to shout over the pounding rain and ever-increasing wind.  
  
Adam kept a firm grip on Rae's arm, attempting to drag her toward the Quartermaine's substantial garage. "We can't go and look for her, neither of us knows our way around these grounds. Be reasonable, Rae, our best bet is to get inside, where it's dry, and have someone search for her. She should have enough sense to come back to the house on her own."  
  
Rae gave up her fight momentarily, knowing that there was no way that Skye would come back to the house after their earlier scene in the Rose Garden. Skye felt as if Rae and Alan had betrayed her, and she might never forgive them.  
  
Between the ever-increasing darkness and the rain, it became more and more difficult to see where they were going. As Adam tripped over something, Rae yanked free of his grip. Adam barely recovered before he realized that Rae had taken off. Shaking his head, Adam stayed on his path toward the garage, hoping that Skye was alright.  
  
   
  
Emily and Zander sat in the boathouse, huddled together, a blanket wrapped around them. The temperature had dropped drastically since the storm had moved in. The roof of the boathouse was already leaking, even though it had barely been raining for fifteen minutes.  
  
"Do you think we should go back to the house?" Zander asked Emily, starting to grow worried at the ever-increasing strength of the storm.  
  
"No, I'd just get in trouble for bailing on that lame party," Emily assured Zander, secretly trying to assure herself as well. The strong wind had her a bit frightened, even though she was certain that the boathouse was secure.  
  
"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to wait it out," Zander said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"In the meantime..." Emily leaned over and kissed Zander as they snuggled closer to each other under the blanket.  
  
Skye had been lying down on the grass when it started to rain. The drops of cool rain felt refreshing for the first few seconds, until they fell harder and harder. Skye looked around and saw that she was near the Gate House. She lucked out in discovering that the door was unlocked for some strange reason.  
  
She went inside and immediately felt better after getting out of the cold rainstorm. Skye decided to make herself at home, taking a shower, pulling on some clothes - she guessed they were left by Alexis. She made herself some hot tea and started a fire in the fireplace.  
  
As she settled into the couch with her cup of tea, Skye stared into the fire and thought back to that scene in the Rose Garden. Rae's question echoed in her head - "Do you think Althea hurt Skye?" They'll never know the truth, Skye vowed silently, as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
John handed Liza a cup of coffee as he sat down next to her on the sofa. Colby had fallen asleep earlier on Liza's lap, drained from all the excitement.  
  
Liza accepted the coffee with a grateful smile, which soon changed back to a worried expression. "John, where do you think they could be? They should've come back to the house by now."  
  
"Maybe they found shelter elsewhere on the grounds. I'm sure the Quartermaines have plenty of places to hide around here - they'd have to, the way they all fight!" John accomplished what he'd hoped for, getting Liza to chuckle a bit. He didn't want to let her know that he was also starting to get very worried about Rae and Adam. If they didn't turn up soon, he would be out there looking for them. He wasn't about to let anything happen to Rae, the woman he couldn't imagine living without.  
  
"Alan!" Monica ran into the room, practically out of breath. Everyone stopped their conversations to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Monica, what is it?" Alan asked with alarm, seeing the look of panic on Monica's face.  
  
"It's Em. She's not in her room. Where is she, Alan? We have to find her!"  
  
"Okay, we will, just calm down." Alan took Monica in his arms and tried to comfort her as he wracked his brain as to where Emily could be.  
  
"We'll go look for her, won't we, Junior?" Ned offered.  
  
A.J. nodded. "Yes, absolutely."  
  
John stood up and walked over to Ned and AJ. "I'll go with you. There are three others missing as well, in case you haven't noticed."  
  
Ned sneered at John, as A.J. rolled his eyes. "Yes, Detective Smartass, we have noticed. I'm sure your precious Rae is fine."  
  
"What about Skye? Aren't you worried about her? She is your sister, after all," John questioned A.J., who looked away.  
  
"We're wasting time, we need to go now," Ned commanded, as Reggie brought them raingear and flashlights.  
  
Ned and A.J. tried to convinced Alan that it would be best for him to wait at the main house, in case anyone came back and needed medical attention, but Alan wouldn't hear of it. "My two daughters are out there. I have to go and find them."  
  
The four men decided to split up. Ned and A.J. each ventured out on their own, since they knew the layout of the grounds. John and Alan went on their search together, Alan leading the way. The rain had lessened slightly, but dark clouds still loomed in the horizon.  
  
The two men reached the garage just as the skies once again opened and hail started to rain down on them.  
  
Rae tried to run faster as the hail started to pummel her. Her throat was raw from yelling Skye's name over and over in the rainstorm.  
  
Just as she didn't think her body could go any further, Rae saw a light in the near distance. Mustering up all the strength she still had within her, Rae headed toward the light with newfound determination.  
  
"Zander, the storm is getting worse!" Emily listened to the deafening noise of the hail hitting the roof of the boathouse. "We need to go somewhere safer!"  
  
"Where, Em? Where are we gonna go, huh?" Zander yelled, frustrated and scared. Seeing Emily's crestfallen expression, Zander apologized. "Em, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit, uh, scared. Truth is, I hate storms."  
  
Emily nodded, her eyes wide with fear. "It's okay, I understand." She put her arms around Zander, who hugged her tightly. "I guess we should just keep waiting until the storm dies down," she said miserably, realizing that was their only option at the moment. She just hoped the storm wouldn't get any worse.  
  
Lost in thought, Skye was startled to hear banging on the door. What in the world, she thought as she ran to open the door.  
  
The door pushed open before Skye could get to it. An astonished Skye watched as Rae came stumbling into the house, soaked head to toe. Rae collapsed onto a chair, her teeth chattering.  
  
"Rae, what on earth...?" Skye closed the door and made sure it was secure, then hurried over to Rae and handed her the blanket Skye had been using. "How did you get here? Where is everyone else?"  
  
Rae looked at Skye tenderly, her eyes filling with tears. "I was searching for you. Oh, Skye, you're alright. I was so worried."  
  
Skye, not expecting to hear those words, drew back slightly. "Look, uh, you're wet and freezing. You need to come and sit by the fire. I'll get you a cup of this hot tea." Not waiting for a reply, Skye got up and busied herself with the task at hand, as Rae gingerly moved her aching body from the chair onto the floor, next to the fireplace.  
  
"Here," Skye handed Rae the tea.  
  
The hot tea tasted like a little slice of heaven to Rae, as it lessened the pain in her throat and helped warm her body. "Thank you, Skye." Rae tried to gauge Skye's mood but found it impossible due to her own sheer exhaustion.  
  
Skye cleared her throat as she folded her arms across her chest. "You didn't answer my questions. How did you find me, and where is everyone else?" Skye was trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice at the intrusion. Angry as she was at Rae for everything, she couldn't blow off someone who had braved the fierce storm to look for her.  
  
"I imagine everyone else is back at the house." Rae left out the part about Adam going toward the garage instead of helping her look for Skye. "As for me, I had to find you. I just wandered around until I saw a light, and lo and behold, here you are." She watched as Skye bit her lip and then stood up and walked out of the room. What the heck did I say wrong now, Rae wondered to herself. Losing the fight to keep her eyes open, Rae didn't hear Skye come back into the room.  
  
"Rae, wake up. You can't sleep in those wet clothes." Rae opened her eyes to see Skye standing in front of her, holding out some dry clothes and another blanket. "Put these on. And cover up with this, you'll catch pneumonia." Skye laid them down next to Rae and started to leave.  
  
"Skye, wait." Rae debated on what to say next, as Skye slowly turned back around to face her. Should she apologize for the earlier scene? Should she try to get her daughter to open up to her? Realizing that she was in no condition herself for a deep talk, Rae knew what to say. "Thank you, Skye," she simply said with a grateful smile.  
  
Skye nodded but didn't return the smile. "You're welcome. Good night, Rae." She started to walk out of the room  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Rae's voice stopped Skye, who couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "What now, Rae?" Skye asked, exasperated.  
  
"I just wondered where you are going to sleep. It's probably freezing upstairs, don't you want to be by the fire?" Rae tried to keep the concern out of her voice, knowing that it would probably just push Skye further away.  
  
Skye thought about her choices - either sleep in the same room with Rae, or freeze and possibly develop an awful head cold. "I guess I'll sleep down here," Skye acquiesced, "but I need to grab another blanket and pillow." She quickly went upstairs and grabbed what she needed, then hurried back down to the warm fire. She noticed Rae had already fallen asleep again. Skye resumed her position on the sofa, tea cup in hand, and stared down at her birth mother, wondering how her life would have been different if Rae Cummings had raised her. Sighing, Skye shook her head as she laid the cup on the end table. It doesn't matter now, she thought to herself, as she too drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Alan and John searched the immense garage together.  
  
How many vehicles does this family have, John wondered silently, walking past a Mercedes, Porsche, Jaguar, BMW, and 2 Harley Davidson.  
  
The two men were just about to give up their search and head back to the house, when John spotted something on the ground. "Alan, I found something!"  
  
Alan rushed over and picked up the wallet on the ground. "Adam Chandler," Alan read from the driver's license. "How in the world did Adam's wallet get in here?"  
  
Both men jumped as they heard a moan nearby. They followed the sound to the very back of the garage, only to find Adam lying on the floor.  
  
"Adam!" Alan knelt down beside him, feeling for a pulse. "John, his pulse is weak. We need to call for an ambulance."  
  
Just then, the garage lights flickered, then went off. "Oh, great - just great. Do you have a cell phone on you?" Alan asked John, who shook his head.  
  
"No, I left it back at the house." John thought for a brief second. "Does this garage connect to the main house?"  
  
Alan looked at him as if he had three heads. "No, we have a much smaller garage attached to the house."  
  
Gee, what was I thinking, John thought to himself, rolling his eyes. "Okay, how about if I go back to the house, and you stay here with Adam, since you're the doctor?"  
  
Alan nodded. "Yes, go then. We don't have any time to waste."  
  
As John left, Alan continued to monitor Adam's vitals as best he could. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Adam, he knew it would break Skye's heart.  
  
"Ned!" AJ called out, spotting his cousin near the boathouse. "I guess great minds think alike, huh?"  
  
"Don't push it, Junior." Ned turned and started walking toward the boathouse, AJ close behind. "There's no light on, but we should still check it out."  
  
AJ nodded, praying that Emily or Skye would be in there. He was surprised to realize that he actually cared about what happened to Skye.  
  
Ned opened the door of the boathouse and waved the flashlight beam around. He saw two figures under a blanket. "Junior, over there. Who is that?"  
  
The two men slowly approached the couple, shining their light on them.  
  
"Hey, you wanna get that light out of my face?" Zander yelled, suddenly sitting up and causing AJ and Ned to jump back.  
  
"Zander, what are you doing here?" AJ demanded, then realized that Emily was beside him.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness you found us! That storm was awful." Emily jumped up and hugged Ned and AJ.  
  
"Em, I thought you left the party because you were sick," Ned reprimanded with a stern look.  
  
"Oh, you aren't going to tell Mom and Dad, are you?" Emily looked from Ned to AJ with pleading eyes.  
  
"Em, I'm afraid we have to tell them. They'll want to know where you've been, they've been worried to death. Come on, let's get back to the house. The storm is letting up. Zander, you, too." AJ started for the door.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way am I going to that house. They'll kill me for this," Zander refused, shaking his head.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. We're going back." Ned grabbed Emily's arm gently. "Come on, Em, you need to come back with us."  
  
Emily wanted to stay with Zander, but knew Ned was right. She kissed Zander good-bye before following Ned and AJ out the door. I am in so much trouble, she worried as they approached the main house.  
  
John made it back to the main house and informed everyone of their discovery of Adam in the garage. He called an ambulance, which said it would try to get there as soon as it could, but there were tree limbs and other debris on the roads from the horrendous storm.  
  
Monica grabbed her doctor's bag. "I should go to the garage to help Alan," she said to Liza.  
  
Liza hugged Monica. "Thank you, Monica. I know you're worried about your daughter. Can I go with you?"  
  
As Monica nodded yes, Ned, AJ, and Emily entered the room. "Oh, thank God!" Monica exclaimed, hurrying over to hug Emily. "Where have you been? I was worried sick! I thought you were sick."  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry..." Em started, but Monica interrupted after seeing the guilty look on her face.  
  
"You know what? I don't want to know right now. We can talk about this later. The important thing is that you're safe. I have to get to the garage." Monica and Liza left, leaving a relieved Emily behind.  
  
Meanwhile, AJ, Ned, and John moved into the foyer to talk.  
  
"Look, Rae and Skye are still missing. Any chance one of you can help me look for them?" John looked from Ned to AJ.  
  
"I should stay here and look after Colby," Ned said, not meeting John's eyes.  
  
"I'll help you," AJ finally agreed. "Has anyone checked the Gate House?"  
  
Ned shook his head. "No, it's worth a shot. The power is out, so we can't call them."  
  
"Well, let's go then." AJ headed out the door, followed by John.  
  
"No! No, Mommy, don't! Don't!" Skye cried out in her sleep, awakening Rae.  
  
"Skye, wake up. Skye!" Rae watched as Skye slowly woke up out of the horrible dream, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"What - what's going on? Why are you looking at me like that?" Skye asked, confused and defensive, then seemed to remember her dream. She turned away from Rae and quickly wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Skye, you were yelling out in your sleep." Rae paused, noticing the panicked look in Skye's eyes. "What is it, Skye? What were you dreaming about?"  
  
For a brief moment, Skye considered telling Rae everything, but then decided against it. No, she doesn't need to know, Skye thought. She didn't want anyone's pity.  
  
"I don't remember what the dream was. It must have been a nightmare," Skye ventured, shrugging her shoulders. Noticing Rae still studying her with a worried look, Skye decided to change subjects. "Maybe we should go back. The storm seems to have calmed down."  
  
Just then, a key turned in the door, and AJ and John walked in. "John!" Rae exclaimed with relief, running into his arms.  
  
"Thank God you both are alright," John said, hugging Rae tightly. "I don't ever want to let go of you again, Rae Cummings."  
  
Skye stood up as AJ walked over to her. "I'm glad you're okay, Skye," AJ said quietly.  
  
"You can drop the act, AJ. I know you're just using me for whatever reason, that's why you've been nice to me," Skye blurted out. "Well, I'm on to your game. So you'd better watch your back."  
  
Stunned, AJ was at a loss for words. John took advantage of the silence. "Uh, Skye, you need to get back. Adam is sick, Alan thinks it may have been another heart attack. The ambulance is on its way."  
  
"Oh, my God! I have to get to him! He has to be alright!" Skye ran out of the house, AJ following behind.  
  
"We should get back, John," Rae acknowledged. "I need to be there for Skye. She'll be devastated if anything happens to Adam."  
  
John simply nodded in understanding. The two headed out the door and back to the house, just as the wails from the ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance.  
  
8 Chapter 5  
  
   
  
"Where is he?" Skye demanded as she ran up to Alan in the emergency room of General Hospital. John and Rae followed a short distance behind, exchanging worried looks.  
  
   
  
Alan patted Skye's should reassuringly. "Skye, please calm down. You're not going to help Adam or anyone like this…"  
  
   
  
"Just tell me how my father is!" Skye yelled, cutting Alan off, while stepping back and glaring at him.  
  
   
  
Alan glanced over his shoulder at Liza, who was now crying as she talked to Rae and John. He gently took Skye's arm and guided her to a chair. "Skye, I'll be honest with you – it doesn't look good," Alan said softly.  
  
   
  
Skye's face fell. She felt as if what little was left of the world as she knew it was now completely falling apart. She cleared her throat and looked up again at Alan. "What do you mean, 'it doesn't look good?' I want specifics."  
  
   
  
"Well, sweetheart," Alan started to say, but noticed Skye cringe at the word 'sweetheart', "uh, Skye, Adam's had a lot of heart damage before today. His heart is very, very weak, and I just don't know if he's going to make it through this latest ordeal."  
  
   
  
Skye stood up and backed away from Alan. "No, no, you're lying. You don't care if he lives or dies, do you? This is all your fault!" Skye was near hysterics at this point. A shocked Rae hurried over to the scene, while John stayed with Liza nearby.  
  
   
  
"Skye, listen to me! This is not Alan's fault!" Rae looked at her daughter and was truly startled to see such despair in her eyes. "Look, Skye, I'm sure it will be alright."  
  
   
  
"Oh, you are, Rae? One minute, Alan is telling me it's not looking good, and the next, you're telling me it will be alright. Why don't you both just do me a favor and leave me the hell alone? I'm going to go and find my father." Wiping the tears off her cheeks, Skye glared at the pair one final time before going to inquiring at the nurses' desk about her father.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Oh, John," Rae collapsed into John's outstretched arms. "I just don't know how to help her. There was something going on before this, and now, with this…" Rae's voice faltered as she tried to swallow over the lump forming in her throat. She leaned into John's arms and let him comfort her. It felt incredibly good to have him hold her – for him to whisper soothing words in her ear as he ran his hand up and down her back in a calming manner.  
  
   
  
"Rae." Alan walked up to the couple, looking uncomfortable at catching them in an embrace.  
  
   
  
Rae wiped her eyes before turning around to Alan. Seeing the grim look on his face, Rae panicked. "Alan, what is it? Did something happen?"  
  
   
  
Alan took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily. "Well, his heart stopped, but Monica got it started again. He's stable for now, but only time will tell, I'm afraid."  
  
   
  
"What about Skye? Where is she, Alan?" Rae asked anxiously.  
  
   
  
Alan shook his head as he put his glasses back on. "I don't know. She ran off when his heart flatlined."  
  
   
  
"John, I need to look for her!" Rae looked at John in desperation.  
  
   
  
"I know, I'll help you. Maybe we should split up, just cover the hospital together first. She couldn't have gone far."  
  
   
  
Rae nodded, numb with fear for her daughter.  
  
   
  
Alan watched the two go separate ways to search for Skye. He didn't want to tell them about Adam's condition. He just hoped that they found Skye before it was too late.  
  
   
  
   
  
"Alright, God, ya gotta give me a little help here." Skye sat in the front pew of the hospital chapel, staring up at the cross as she wiped away the tears that wouldn't stop coming.  
  
   
  
"I know my father hasn't always been a saint. I mean, he's done some pretty horrible things, more horrible than I've done. But he needs to live. Please, God, you have to let him live! I need him, and so does Liza, and Colby, and Junior, and Hayley, and Uncle Stuart," Skye's voice broke, as she lowered her head and tried to muffle her sobs.  
  
   
  
There is a reason for everything.  
  
   
  
Skye heard the thought as if someone right behind her had spoken it, but it had come from inside herself. Or had it? Skye turned around and looked around the chapel, not seeing anyone. Where did that come from, I wasn't thinking that.  
  
   
  
The meaning of the statement frightened Skye; she didn't understand what to make of it. "Okay, so what's the reason for this, then? Huh?" Skye looked up once again at the cross in despair. She was angry that any of this had to happen. She was angry that she didn't have any answers. But most of all, she was angry because she felt so damn helpless.  
  
   
  
"Skye?"  
  
   
  
Skye stiffened, hearing the familiar voice behind her. Not turning around, she said calmly and quietly, "Is he dead?"  
  
   
  
"Oh, no, Adam's stable right now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Rae came up to where Skye was sitting and gingerly sat down next to her.  
  
   
  
Skye continued to stare at the cross in silence, letting the tears continue to fall.  
  
   
  
Rae didn't know if she should say anything. She had hoped that her presence would help to comfort Skye, but that didn't seem to be the case. Weighing her options, Rae decided to just sit next to Skye for awhile, until Skye made the next move.  
  
   
  
   
  
"So, this condition that Adam has, it's curable?" Liza asked Monica and Alan.  
  
   
  
Monica nodded. "His heart has been considerably weakened by the bacteria strain. It's a mystery, really, how that bacteria gets there, but somehow it does."  
  
   
  
"I've even heard of this strain affecting people's intestines, reproductive organs, toes, you name it," Alan added. "But there is a specialist who can treat Adam and monitor his progress. He's at the top of his field for infectious disease."  
  
   
  
Liza nodded, relieved to finally know what was causing the problem for Adam's heart. "Well, then, what's the problem? Let's get this guy here!"  
  
   
  
"Well, it's not that easy, I'm afraid," Monica warned softly. "And it's not a man, it's a woman. And she is located in San Francisco, where her practice is. Adam will have to go to her, not the other way around."  
  
   
  
Liza shook her head. "But that's across the country! Surely she'll take some money to come out here. We can't move Adam, can we?"  
  
   
  
Alan nodded. "Right now, he's still very weak and in critical condition. But if he makes it past the next 48 hours, then we can move him. Liza," Adam gently grabbed her shoulders, "we HAVE to move him. This is his best hope for a complete recovery."  
  
   
  
   
  
"Rae?" John whispered as he approached her and Skye in the chapel. Coming upon them, he saw that both were fast asleep.  
  
   
  
As John turned to leave, he heard movement. "John, wait," Rae whispered.  
  
   
  
John turned around and smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss her cheek. He looked more closely at Skye and was amazed to see her head resting on Rae's shoulder, her cheeks stained with tears. "Looks like you've had your hands full," he whispered, knowing full well that Rae was eating up any opportunity she had to get closer to Skye.  
  
   
  
Rae just smiled slightly, then looked lovingly down at Skye as she ran her hand gently over her hair. "I have so many regrets, John. So much time was wasted." She wiped away a tear before it could fall. "So many years to make up for."  
  
   
  
John kneeled beside her, taking her free hand in his. "Listen to me, you will get that chance. You have to believe that, Rae. Look at me." Rae turned to look into John's beautiful eyes and immediately felt herself relax. "Rae, I love everything about you. Someday, Skye will get to know the real you. No, she will finally SEE the real you for the first time, the part of you that yearns to be her mother, and she'll one day let you. I can feel it."  
  
   
  
Rae smiled as the tears started to fall again. "John, what would I do without you?" She leaned down and kissed him tenderly on the lips – a slow, sweet kiss.  
  
   
  
"Can't you two get a room?" Skye grumbled as she slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
   
  
Rae jumped back in surprise. "Skye!"  
  
   
  
"Yeah, that's my name alright." Skye looked around her, disoriented, then realized where she was. She stood up suddenly, bringing on a wave of dizziness. She had to grab the back of the pew to steady herself.  
  
   
  
"Whoa, easy there!" John said as he firmly grabbed her waist and helped her sit back down. "Skye, when is the last time you had anything to eat?"  
  
   
  
Skye shrugged, embarrassed at appearing weak in front of John and Rae. "I need to go see how my father is doing," she said, trying to stand up again and succeeding this time.  
  
   
  
"Okay, John, let's help her up there, and then we'll get her something to eat," Rae suggested.  
  
   
  
"You're talking about me like I'm not even here," Skye complained, clearly annoyed. "I can take care of myself, thank you."  
  
   
  
"Yeah, you sure like trying to prove that, don't you?" John acknowledged lightly.  
  
   
  
"John, not now," Rae chastised him. "Let's go."  
  
   
  
   
  
Later, John, Rae, Liza, and Skye sat around a table in the hospital cafeteria, discussing Adam's condition as they devoured their food. Liza was attempting to explain the rare strep bacteria that was in Adam's heart.  
  
   
  
"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. I think we should get a second opinion," Skye said with conviction.  
  
   
  
"Skye, it was Monica who diagnosed Adam. She's one of the best," Rae pointed out.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, well, Monica has had it in for me from the beginning. This could be part of some big plan of hers."  
  
   
  
Liza shook her head. "Skye, I believe Monica, but I've already gotten a second opinion, and the other doctor said the same thing. They ran the lab test three times." Liza hesitated before continuing. "Besides, Monica saved Adam's life."  
  
   
  
Skye gave Liza a sharp look. "What do you mean, she saved his life?"  
  
   
  
"When Adam went into cardiac arrest, Monica brought him back, Skye." Liza looked up just then as Alan and Monica walked over to the group.  
  
   
  
"Hi, everyone," Alan greeted them. Everyone smiled at Alan except for Skye.  
  
   
  
"Monica, let's go get something to eat," Alan suggested.  
  
   
  
"Wait," Skye said suddenly, standing up and facing the couple. "Monica, I, uh, just wanted to thank you for what you did for my fa-… for Adam. You, too, Alan." Skye bit her lip, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
   
  
Monica, caught off-guard, didn't know how to respond. Alan pulled Skye into a bear hug. "You're so welcome, Skye," he said as he kissed her cheek. Pulling away, he rubbed Monica's shoulder, who smiled at Skye and nodded. "We'll be back," Alan said as they went to get food.  
  
   
  
Skye sat back down, averting the others' eyes. Silence descended upon the table as everyone kept eating, not knowing what to say.  
  
   
  
Finally, Liza cleared her throat. "Oh, I forgot to tell you where this doctor is located. Adam is going to have to be moved there for awhile."  
  
   
  
"Well, I'm going," Skye stated without hesitation. "I want to be there if he needs me."  
  
   
  
Rae and John exchanged looks. John knew what Rae was thinking, but he didn't want her to get her feelings hurt if Skye rejected her yet again. "Uh, Skye, I'd be happy to go with you," Rae offered hesitantly.  
  
   
  
Skye looked at Rae in surprise but stayed silent.  
  
   
  
"I didn't tell you the location," Liza repeated. "Adam will be going to San Francisco."  
  
   
  
Skye's face paled slightly as her mind went back to her visit to San Francisco when she was fourteen years old. She remembered the Hope House, and vaguely recalled the woman who had tried to help her there.  
  
   
  
Rae, too, was reminiscing about her time in San Francisco. This was a perfect opportunity, she thought. She had been wanting to go to San Francisco for awhile now to visit friends.  
  
   
  
Skye's change in facial expression was not lost on John. "Skye, is something wrong?"  
  
   
  
"No, nothing's wrong, John," Skye said, a bit too quickly. "When do we leave for San Francisco?"  
  
   
  
"Skye, does that mean it's okay with you if I go also?" Rae asked hopefully.  
  
   
  
Skye shrugged. "If you can handle being away from your detective again, I guess it's up to you, Rae. But none of this sharing a hotel room – we're not going to be having any slumber parties," Skye said wryly.  
  
   
  
Rae smiled, thrilled at this opportunity, despite the reason for the trip. She was determined to get closer to Skye on this trip. She just had no idea what was to come, and what unlikely source would bring her and Skye together.  
  
   
  
   
  
9 Chapter 6  
  
   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please check that your seat belts are fastened, and return your tray tables to their upright position. We are beginning our descent into San Francisco."  
  
   
  
Skye leaned back in the airplane seat and closed her eyes as she listened to the flight attendant. Rae, who was sitting next to Skye, was chatting with Liza. Skye rubbed her temples, feeling the onset of a headache. All she had heard during the entire flight was Rae's babbling, and it was about to drive her crazy.  
  
   
  
Sighing, Skye looked out the window at the San Francisco Bay, just becoming visible through the clouds. Her mind wandered back to the past few days' events. Adam had held his own, and it was soon determined that he would be taken to San Francisco as soon as possible to start treatment against the infection in his heart. Alan had apologized to Skye, saying he wanted to go with her to support her, but he couldn't leave General Hospital unattended right now. Skye had understood his point of view, and was actually relieved that he wouldn't be in San Francisco. She had enough to worry about with Adam being sick.  
  
   
  
Rae broke into Skye's thoughts by patting her on the arm. Odd, thought Skye. She had noticed Rae being much more touchy-feely lately with her, trying to hug her more, squeeze her arm more. Skye wasn't sure what had changed, but she found herself no longer fighting Rae as hard as she used to. Still, she didn't like the idea of Rae feeling so cozy and comfortable with her – they were hardly best buddies.  
  
   
  
"What'd you do that for?" Skye asked Rae gruffly.  
  
   
  
"What?" Rae asked, surprised by Skye's tone.  
  
   
  
"Pat my arm."  
  
   
  
"Oh, I don't know, Skye. I just saw your pensive expression, I – I thought you might be worried about Adam, and I just wanted to give you some reassurance." Rae was dumbfounded at Skye's sudden hostility.  
  
   
  
"Well, don't, okay? Don't make me sorry I agreed for you to come on this trip." Skye turned away from Rae and looked back out of the window, angry with Rae and angry with herself for getting so worked up over something so small.  
  
   
  
Liza had just observed this mother-daughter scene in silence. Being around Rae and Skye the past week, Liza had quickly learned to leave things to the two of them to work out. Besides, she had enough on her mind, worrying about Adam's heart improving. She was at least grateful for her mother and Stuart, who were looking after Colby – she knew that Colby would be treated like a princess by them. She chuckled at the thought, drawing Rae's attention, who gave her a questioning look.  
  
   
  
"I was just thinking about how my mother and Stuart are probably spoiling Colby rotten." Liza smiled as she related her thought to Rae.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, well, Uncle Stuart is the best," Skye lamented, still staring out the window. "Colby is one lucky little girl."  
  
   
  
The meaning of Skye's statement was not lost on Rae, who was starting to doubt if she really should have come on this trip.  
  
   
  
"Yes, I guess she is," Liza agreed.  
  
   
  
Silence descended upon the threesome as each woman was consumed by her own thoughts, broken by the flight attendant's announcement:  
  
   
  
"At this time, ladies and gentleman, we are approaching our assigned gate. It has been a pleasure flying with you all today. Welcome to San Francisco."  
  
   
  
   
  
The next several days were a blur to Skye, as she and Liza stayed at the hospital for most of the day and well into the night. At first, their visits with Adam had been restricted, as he was still very weak. Just yesterday, Adam had spoken with both Skye and Liza for over a half-hour, which hadn't happened since he had initially collapsed. Today, the doctors told Skye and Liza that they had every reason to be hopeful. Adam had insisted that they go back to the hotel earlier than their usual time to get some rest.  
  
   
  
Liza surprised Adam and Skye with the news that Stuart, Marian, and Colby were going to join them in San Francisco for a few days. Skye teared up at the news, it had been so long since she'd seen her Uncle Stuart.  
  
   
  
Rae, meanwhile, was giving Skye some much-needed space, and was off visiting with old friends from her radio show and university days there. She had rented a car for all of her traveling, and had fallen into the routine of picking up Skye and Liza at the hospital each evening. As they drove back to their hotel, Rae always offered to take them to dinner. Liza usually backed out, knowing that Rae desperately wanted some time alone with Skye, but Liza sometimes agreed to accompany Rae to dinner. Skye, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with Rae and barely mumbled a good-bye as she went into her hotel room.  
  
   
  
Rae sighed, wondering if this night would be any different. As she stopped to pick up Liza and Skye, she noticed that they seemed to be in lighter spirits than normal. In fact, Skye was even smiling – a minor miracle in Rae's eyes.  
  
   
  
"Well, how is Adam doing?" Rae asked with a small smile. As Liza filled her in, Rae noticed that Skye was staring at her in the mirror. "What, Skye? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
   
  
Skye laughed, amazing Rae even more. "No, sorry, Rae. I was just – uh – thinking of someone that looked like you, but that's impossible. Never mind."  
  
   
  
Rae shrugged, not wanting to push the issue but delighted at Skye's show of lightheartedness.  
  
   
  
"So, how about dinner tonight?" Skye asked from the backseat, causing Rae's jaw to drop open in surprise. "Rae? Liza?"  
  
   
  
"I think I'm going to pass tonight," Liza answered, seeing Rae's hopeful expression. "Mother, Stuart, and Colby are coming here tomorrow evening, and I want to be rested up for them," she explained.  
  
   
  
"That's great!" Rae exclaimed. "I didn't know they were coming. Oh, how wonderful!"  
  
   
  
"Yes, it is," Skye agreed, smiling yet again. She took a deep breath, then asked, "Rae, what about you? Are you up for dinner tonight?"  
  
   
  
Rae bobbed her head up and down excitedly. "Sure, Skye, wherever you would like to go. My treat."  
  
   
  
Skye laughed again in spite of herself. "Take it easy, Ma – don't spoil me too rotten," she said wryly.  
  
   
  
Rae could barely contain her excitement – not only had Skye agreed to go to dinner with her, but she had referred to her as "Ma", and not in a derogatory way, as she had every other time she addressed her with a maternal term. Rae just knew that a wonderful evening awaited them.  
  
   
  
   
  
Rae sighed as she sipped her glass of club soda. She hadn't felt right about ordering wine in front of Skye, even though Skye had insisted that it wouldn't bother her. Now, as she waited for Skye to return from the ladies' room, she thought over the evening thus far, and was relatively satisfied with the conversations they'd had about Adam, John, the Quartermaines, even Max.  
  
   
  
"Well, I'm back," Skye said breathlessly as she sank back down into her chair. "Are you about ready to go?"  
  
   
  
Rae tried to hide her disappointment; she knew that the evening couldn't go on forever. "Yes, I guess we should be going, it is getting rather late."  
  
   
  
The two women were just getting up to leave when Rae felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw a petite woman, a bit older than she, looking at her inquisitively.  
  
   
  
The woman smiled broadly. "Gretel Rae Cummings, is that you?"  
  
   
  
"Maria!" Rae exclaimed as the two women embraced. Rae stepped back to get a closer look at her old friend. "How wonderful to see you! Why, you've barely changed at all. You look fabulous!"  
  
   
  
"Gracias," Maria replied with a grin. "And what about you? The short hair suits you, I love it!"  
  
   
  
"Thanks, it's been this way for awhile now," Rae responded, then looked over at Skye, who was staring intently at Maria. "Uh, Maria, this is my daughter, Skye."  
  
   
  
"Hello, Skye," Maria greeted her, holding out her hand, which Skye gingerly took.  
  
   
  
Rae noted with surprise that Skye looked as if she were in some sort of trance. "Skye, are you alright?"  
  
   
  
Skye, her mind reeling, took a moment to focus on Rae. "What? Yes, yes, Rae, I'm fine."  
  
   
  
"We can go back to the hotel if you'd prefer. I've been meaning to call Maria and set up a time so we can catch up anyway," Rae offered.  
  
   
  
"What? You mean to tell me you've been in town for awhile and haven't yet come to check up on me?" Maria chided Rae jokingly.  
  
   
  
"No, I'm fine, Rae. Why don't we sit back down for a minute, and you two can catch up," Skye suggested. As the three women sat down at the table, Skye told herself silently that her mind was just playing tricks on her, that there was no way she'd ever met this woman before in her life.  
  
   
  
"So, tell me what you're up to these days, Gretel," Maria said with a smile.  
  
   
  
"Why is she calling you Gretel?" Skye asked Rae slowly as the wheels in her mind again went into gear.  
  
   
  
"Gretel is my first name, Skye. I used to go by that name before I had my radio show. Then, I decided to use Rae – it just sounded more professional," Rae laughed, turning back to Maria. "Now, Maria, what are you doing these days?"  
  
   
  
"Well, I'm still at Hope House. Oh, you should come and see it. So much has changed since you worked there. It –" Maria stopped when she saw the look on Skye's face. "Skye, are you alright, dear?"  
  
   
  
Rae turned to look at Skye and was horrified to see her white as a sheet. Rae reached out to put her hand on Skye's arm and noticed that Skye was trembling slightly. "Skye, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
   
  
Skye looked from Rae to Maria slowly, trying to control her shaking voice. "You – you both worked at Hope House together."  
  
   
  
"Yes," Rae answered, clearly confused.  
  
   
  
"And when was that?" Skye asked, trying to sound casual but knowing her trembling gave her away.  
  
   
  
"Oh, I worked there for a few years, probably 1980 – 1982 or so, while I was a student at UCSF." Rae stopped, studying Skye. "Skye, you're shaking. What's this all about?"  
  
   
  
"Nothing, it's nothing. Forget it." Skye stood up suddenly, surprising the two already perplexed women. "Rae, why don't you stay here and catch up some more with Maria. I'll take a cab back to the hotel. Good night." Before Rae had a chance to respond, Skye was gone, practically running toward the front door.  
  
   
  
Rae watched her retreating figure, her eyes full of disappointment and concern. Maria broke the silence. "Rae, I didn't know you had a daughter. What is going on exactly?"  
  
   
  
Rae sighed as she rubbed her arms. "It's a long story, Maria, and you won't believe half of it."  
  
   
  
   
  
Skye barely made it into her hotel room before the tears came fast and furious. "No, this can't be happening, this can't be!" Skye muttered as she flopped down on the bed, her head in her hands. "How can Rae be that woman? Is it possible?" She laid back on the bed, trying to conjure up as many details as she could about that experience.  
  
   
  
She remembered thinking how, at first, the Hope House seemed scary, but then how Maria had been kind to her that first night. As she concentrated, Skye formed a mental picture of the one person she had ever confided in. She remembered their conversation:  
  
   
  
**Skye looked up at Gretel suspiciously. "Why would you want to help me? Or are you just saying that because it's your job?"  
  
   
  
"No, I'm not, really. I… I can't explain why exactly I want to help you so much. You're hurting, that much is obvious. I think you could use someone on your side, an adult to help you through this difficult time you're having. I'd like to be that person."**  
  
   
  
Oh, how she had yearned for someone to trust, someone who would comfort her, Skye recalled as new tears formed in her eyes. And irony of ironies, that person turned out to be none other than Gretel Rae Cummings.  
  
   
  
"I can't let her figure it all out," Skye said out loud, as she stood up and began pacing the room. "She can't remember what I told her. She won't, there's no way."  
  
   
  
"Toni, does your mom ever hurt you?" Gretel had asked her that day, and she'd admitted it by nodding in a moment of weakness and then broken down in tears. Skye started sobbing as she remembered how her biological mother had comforted her and promised her that she'd help her work it all out. And then Adam's P.I. had come and whisked her away, and sent her back to Althea, back to her own personal hell.  
  
   
  
The more she remembered, the more Skye thought about how her life would've been so different, if only for this, if only for that – but it didn't matter now. Skye sighed as she wiped her eyes, realizing she was exhausted. She was about to get ready for bed when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
   
  
"Oh, great, just what I need is a visitor right now," she murmured, looking through the peephole to see who it was.  
  
   
  
The person knocked again. "Skye, are you in there?" Rae called from the hallway. "I was worried about you, I just wanted to see if you were alright." She stood there, uncertain if she should keep knocking or just give up and leave.  
  
   
  
Skye stood on the other side of the door, her stomach in knots. How could she face this woman after realizing who she was, after realizing what she knew about Skye? No, she reminded herself, she doesn't know that about Skye, she only knows that about Toni. Besides, it was so long ago, she's probably forgotten all about it by now.  
  
   
  
Rae was just about to leave when she heard the door open. "Oh, Skye," Rae said, then frowned when she saw Skye's red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
   
  
"I'm fine, Rae, really. I was just about to go to bed." Skye stood in the doorway, averting Rae's eyes.  
  
   
  
Rae backed away reluctantly. "Well, okay, if you're sure you're alright." Skye nodded, still avoiding eye contact with Rae. "Skye, have ever been to San Francisco before?" Rae asked suddenly.  
  
   
  
Skye sucked in her breath as she shook her head, willing herself to remain calm. "No, Rae, why do you ask?"  
  
   
  
"Well, it was just something Maria said after you left, you reminded her of someone… but that's not possible."  
  
   
  
"What's not possible?" Skye asked slowly, holding tightly onto the door.  
  
   
  
"That you're – oh, never mind, it's a crazy thought," Rae said. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. Good night, Skye." Rae turned around to leave.  
  
   
  
"Wait, Rae, don't go." Rae turned around, surprised that Skye had called out to her like that; it was almost a desperate plea. Skye stared at Rae and took a deep breath. "Rae, who do I remind you of? Is it Toni?"  
  
   
  
Rae, stunned, simply stared at Skye as her hand flew to cover her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at Skye with a new clarity. "Oh, Skye - is it true?" Rae whispered through her tears.  
  
   
  
"Yes," Skye nodded, crying openly now. "Yes, it's true. I am Toni."  
  
   
  
   
  
10 Chapter 7  
  
   
  
Rae stood in stunned silence, staring at Skye. "Oh, my God. You're Toni?" she asked incredulously.  
  
   
  
Skye turned and walked back into the hotel room, her hand clamped over her mouth in an attempt to stifle the sobs that threatened to escape. She couldn't believe she had just admitted that to Rae; she was bewildered by her own behavior, and it scared her to no end.  
  
   
  
Rae, recovering from her momentary shock, followed Skye into the room and closed the door. She watched as a trembling Skye slowly sank down onto the bed, her hand still over her mouth. Rae moved over to Skye and reached out to touch her, but Skye practically leapt off the bed. She turned to face Rae, her eyes blazing despite the torrent of tears that continued to fall from them.  
  
   
  
"You are Gretel." It was more of an accusation than anything, as Skye tried to make sense of the thoughts flying around in her head.  
  
   
  
"Skye, I – I don't quite know what to say." Rae backed away slightly, feeling that it was what Skye needed at the moment.  
  
   
  
"How about, 'I'm sorry'?" Skye spat out.  
  
   
  
"Oh, Skye, I am sorry. I'm so sorry for what you had to go through," Rae lamented.  
  
   
  
"No! That is not what I'm talking about!" Skye yelled, her hands clenched in fists. She stopped, willing herself to not lose control. She forced herself to look Rae directly in the eyes. "Do you know how you let me down, all those years ago? DO YOU?"  
  
   
  
Rae was astounded at the anger she saw in Skye's face, it was something she had never witnessed so profoundly before in her daughter, even after all of their previous battles. "How… how did I let you down?" Rae asked quietly.  
  
   
  
Skye stared at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you have to ask me that." She continued to stare at Rae, who finally averted her eyes under Skye's harsh glare. "You knew. You knew, and you did nothing!" Skye yelled, tearing up yet again.  
  
   
  
"Skye, I couldn't do anything," Rae started to say before Skye cut her off.  
  
   
  
"No, uh-uh – don't you give me that." Skye turned and stared out the window as Rae watched her shaking shoulders. "Do you know how I hoped that you would come, those first few days after they took me away and sent me back to that… that woman." Skye paused, remembering how angry Althea had been at her. She turned around to face Rae once again, a look of despair on her face. "But you didn't come, did you?" Skye laughed – a short, scathing laugh. "Why should I have expected anything different? But I did – I thought you were different than the other adults in my life who lied to me, who didn't give a damn about me. I trusted you. Do you know that I never told anyone else what I told you?"  
  
   
  
The look on Skye's face, one of pure pain, broke Rae's heart. "Skye, I'm so sorry. I didn't have any way to track you down. I wanted to help you so badly."  
  
   
  
"What do you mean, you couldn't track me down?" Skye demanded scornfully. "You had all of my information in the paperwork the P.I. filled out before he took me back to New York."  
  
   
  
Rae shook her head and took a tentative step toward Skye. "No, something happened to the paperwork, I never saw it. The person on night duty didn't know what she was doing. Skye, if I had known where to find you, I would've been there in a heartbeat to help you. Please, you have to believe that."  
  
   
  
Skye struggled inwardly, trying to figure out what to do next. She wanted to believe Rae, but there was just so much anger there, and finding out that Rae was Gretel just added to the anger and tension that already existed for Skye every time she looked at Rae.  
  
   
  
"Why?" Skye asked in a small voice.  
  
   
  
"Why, what?" Rae asked, confused.  
  
   
  
"Why did you want to help me back then?" Skye questioned solemnly.  
  
   
  
Rae sighed. "Skye, I can't quite explain it. I mean, it was my job to help the kids, but I immediately felt a bond with you."  
  
   
  
"Yeah, right," Skye scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
   
  
"No, it's true, I swear. And it's not just hindsight. Skye, I was so disheartened when Maria told me you were gone that next morning and that there was no way I could track you down. I think that's part of the reason I never forgot about Toni."  
  
   
  
There was a small pause before Skye said quietly, "Okay, Rae. I believe you."  
  
   
  
Rae smiled inwardly, thrilled at this latest breakthrough. "Thank you, Skye," she said simply.  
  
   
  
Skye nodded but didn't respond.  
  
   
  
Rae took a deep breath before asking her next question. "Skye, I remember what you told me all those years ago. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
   
  
Skye visibly stiffened, her back to Rae. Her mind reeling, Skye sank down on the bed and put her hand to her forehead.  
  
   
  
Rae ran over to her side. "Are you alright, honey?" she asked, holding Skye's arm as she looked into her eyes.  
  
   
  
Skye yanked her arm away. "I'm fine," she snapped. She sighed, putting her hands up to her face as she tried to clear her head. "Why do you always have to bring up the past?" she murmured, just loud enough so that Rae could hear.  
  
   
  
"Skye, I'm sorry. I'll drop it, okay?" Rae looked at her with concern, noticing her peaked complexion. "Maybe we should call it a night."  
  
   
  
Skye was torn. She was trying to make sense of her feelings. On one hand, she wished she had never admitted to being Toni. It would've saved both she and Rae a lof of grief. On the other hand, she was physically and emotionally spent, and part of her wanted Rae to stay there.  
  
   
  
Not hearing a response from Skye, Rae assumed that it was a sign for her to leave. She stood up and started for the door, and was surprised to hear her name. She turned around and looked at Skye, and for the first time she saw her daughter standing before her with no walls, no boundaries.  
  
   
  
Skye's eyes had a pleading look to them as she stared at Rae, wanting to forgive her but afraid of being hurt yet again. But the voice inside her head that said to give Rae a chance was the strongest, and it was going to win tonight. "Rae, please stay in here tonight." She noticed Rae's look of total surprise. "Please," she said, quietly and simply.  
  
   
  
Rae nodded. "Okay, Skye, I'll stay."  
  
   
  
   
  
11 Chapter 8  
  
   
  
While Rae went to her own hotel room to gather some of her belongings for the night, Skye washed her face and prepared for bed. As she splashed cold water on her face, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. "You're a mess," she said to her reflection, cringing at the red, puffy eyes.  
  
   
  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, Skye mulled over the events that had taken place that evening. She was still in shock at the coincidence that Rae was none other than Gretel, the woman whose help she had so desperately wanted all those years ago. Anger boiled up inside her again, and Skye had to concentrate to make it subside, reminding herself that the anger would do her no good now.  
  
   
  
"What am I doing?" she wondered aloud as she stared at the door, anxiously awaiting Rae's return. She had surprised both herself and Rae when she asked Rae to stay in her room that night, but the thought of being alone had just been too overwhelming. So, for once, Skye had given into that small voice inside of her that encouraged her to reach out to someone else. She knew that it had pleased Rae to no end, but it made her feel nothing but humiliated and weak. "Oh, well – nothing I can do about it now," she mumbled, even as her stomach still churned from nervousness.  
  
   
  
   
  
Rae hurried into her hotel room, trying to concentrate enough to gather the necessities for her sleepover with Skye. Half-excited, half-alarmed, Rae was having a great deal of trouble focusing on anything right at the moment. She had been completely taken by surprise to realize the connection of Toni and Skye being one and the same. With that realization had also come the awful truth of what Toni had told her many years ago. Rae seethed as she thought of what Skye must have had to endure. She didn't know if she could handle knowing what Skye went through. "It's a good thing that woman is dead, because I just might…" Rae muttered, interrupted by the phone. Thinking it might be Skye, changing her mind about Rae spending the night in her room, Rae's heart sank as she picked up the receiver. That is, until she heard John's voice at the other end of the line.  
  
   
  
"John! It's so good to hear your voice!" Rae found herself practically in tears, partly from relief and partly from sheer emotional exhaustion.  
  
   
  
"Rae, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Back in Llanview, John frowned as he recognized the slight note of panic in Rae's voice.  
  
   
  
"Well, yes and no." Rae paused and looked at the clock, anxious to get back to Skye. "Look, John, I'm really sorry, but I think I've had a breakthrough with Skye, and I'm supposed to meet her right now," Rae explained, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
   
  
"Say no more, I understand." John was disappointed, but did indeed understand what a breakthrough with Skye would mean to Rae. "I love you. Good luck."  
  
   
  
"Oh, John, I love you, too. Thank you so much, for everything. I'll call you tomorrow." Rae gently put down the receiver and looked at the phone for a moment, wishing that John could be there right now to just hold her in his strong, supportive arms.  
  
   
  
Rae sighed, stood up, and braced herself for whatever twists and turns the night could still take.  
  
   
  
   
  
Rae hesitated slightly before knocking once again on Skye's door. The door opened slowly as Skye practically hid behind it. Rae noted the look on Skye's face was unreadable; she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.  
  
   
  
"Well, don't just stand there, come in," Skye said, annoyed already by Rae's stare.  
  
   
  
Rae decided it best to not say anything, sensing that Skye was in one of her 'moods'. Through experience, Rae had learned that she wouldn't get anywhere by trying to make Skye see her side of things once Skye became irritable, as she appeared to be now.  
  
   
  
Scurrying into the bathroom, Rae quickly changed into her silk pajamas and prepared for bed. She came back into the bedroom to find Skye sitting on her bed, flipping through the TV channels with the remote, her face void of emotion.  
  
   
  
"Anything good on?" Rae asked as she settled into the other bed, attempting to make conversation.  
  
   
  
"Nope," Skye said, then tossed the remote onto Rae's bed. "Here, you look. I'm tired." She lay down in bed, her back to Rae.  
  
   
  
Well, isn't this fun, Rae thought to herself as she grabbed the remote and started channel-surfing. After a few minutes, she had to agree with Skye – there was absolutely nothing on. "We could order a movie," Rae suggested, noting the onscreen movie guide the hotel offered.  
  
   
  
"Whatever," came Skye's muffled reply, her back still to Rae.  
  
   
  
Rae sighed in exasperation. "Skye, what do you want? Do you want me to leave?"  
  
   
  
Skye sat up and looked at Rae incredulously. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"  
  
   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Rae demanded.  
  
   
  
Skye shook her head. "Rae, I'm sorry if I'm not exactly slumber party material tonight. It's been kind of a rough evening, ya know." Skye hugged herself, suddenly chilled, and pulled the covers tighter around herself.  
  
   
  
"I know, Skye. It hasn't exactly been a cakewalk of a night for me, either." Rae bit her lip, trying to control her frustration.  
  
   
  
"Well, excuse me, Rae. I'm so sorry for making your life more difficult. Maybe you should've thought of that possibility before you jumped into bed with Alan," Skye spat out, kicking herself inside as she said the harsh words to Rae.  
  
   
  
Rae shook her head. "I don't know what to say or do anymore, Skye. Everything I do seems to be the wrong thing, it just sets you off…" Rae stopped as she began to cry, silent tears sliding down her cheeks as she looked at Skye, who now looked more like a wounded puppy than a ferocious attack dog.  
  
   
  
"Just… just forget it, okay?" Skye said quietly, silently wishing that Rae would stop her crying. She turned back over in bed, away from Rae and the sight of her tears.  
  
   
  
Skye held her breath as Rae took her cue and switched off the light on the nightstand. Skye listened as Rae settled back into her bed, sniffling slightly. Feeling an unexpected twinge of guilt, Skye decided to end the evening on a somewhat good note. "Good night, Rae," she said softly.  
  
   
  
Rae's dry eyes welled up again, as she smiled in the darkness. "Good night, Skye."  
  
   
  
   
  
"Skye! Skye!" The shrill voice was persistent as it permeated Skye's mind. Skye opened her eyes to find herself in her first home, the house that Adam had left when she was five years old. "Skye!" came the voice again, more urgent this time.  
  
   
  
Frightened yet intrigued, Skye slowly walked toward the sound of her name being called. She paused as she heard a loud thud above her. Suddenly sensing that something was horribly wrong, Skye raced toward the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
  
   
  
As she neared her mother's bedroom, she heard the voice yet again, weaker this time. "Skye, where are you? Help me!" came the now feeble voice.  
  
   
  
Skye paused in the doorway, her heart pumping wildly at what she might find. "Skye?" came a different voice from behind her. "Skye, please don't go in there!"  
  
   
  
Skye turned around to find Rae standing before her, only she looked much younger, like the Gretel she remembered from San Francisco. For some reason, it didn't seem odd at all to find Rae standing in her childhood home. "Why don't you want me to go in there, Rae?" Skye asked curiously, then heard her name being called again from within the bedroom. She started into the room but was stopped by Rae, who grabbed her arm fiercely.  
  
   
  
"Please, Skye, let me protect you. You don't want to see what's in there," Rae said vehemently, but Skye shook her off.  
  
   
  
"Let go of me, you can't stop me." Turning back around, Skye entered the bedroom. To her horror, she saw blood on one wall of the bedroom, ending by the bathroom door. "Hello?" she called again, then looked back for Rae, who had suddenly disappeared. She heard muffled crying in the distance and strained to hear the words being whispered… "Too late, I'm too late." The voice sounded like Rae's, but Skye couldn't be certain.  
  
   
  
Taking a deep breath to try to brace herself for whatever lay within, Skye pushed open the bathroom door, then gasped as she saw Althea lying in a heap near the tub, blood all over her. "Mother!" Skye cried, running to her side and turning her over.  
  
   
  
Althea opened her eyes and looked up at Skye, a miserable look on her face. "My darling Antoinette," she murmered, raising her frail hand to stroke Skye's hair.  
  
   
  
Skye shrank back in terror as she realized that blood was seeping from her mother's wrists. "What have you done?" she whispered in dismay.  
  
   
  
"Skye, you were a bad girl," Althea whispered, becoming more and more pale in Skye's eyes. "Now you must be punished."  
  
   
  
Skye screamed as her mother suddenly grabbed her arm with surprising strength and brought the razor's edge to her vein. "No!" she screamed, trying to pull away. She watched as the razor blade slowly cut into her arm. Skye sat still as if in a trance, looking at Althea in astonishment, as her arm started to bleed.  
  
   
  
"You never loved me, did you?" Althea started to weep as she let go of Skye's arm, the damage done. "Why couldn't you just love me? Your father didn't love me, or you – that's why he left us."  
  
   
  
Skye stood up, woozy from seeing her own blood. "I have to go," she said softly, eyes wide with fear. "I have to go get help."  
  
   
  
Althea lunged at her, knocking her down. "You're not going anywhere, Antoinette Chandler! Stay with your mother!" she screamed, then broke down in hysterical sobs again. "Why won't you stay with me? You're just like your father!"  
  
   
  
Skye tried to break free of her grip, but to no avail. "Let me go, Mother!" she pleaded, noticing how much weaker she was suddenly feeling, even though only one wrist was bleeding.  
  
   
  
"No!" Althea bellowed, suddenly overcome with what seemed like superhuman strength to Skye. Althea quickly grabbed Skye's arm and cut hard and deep as Skye watched, unable to move.  
  
   
  
"No, Mother, no!" Skye screamed, trying to shake free but unable to.  
  
   
  
"Skye! Skye!"  
  
   
  
Skye stopped screaming for a moment, hearing what sounded like Rae's voice again, an urgent tone to it. But then she saw Althea again, ready to cut her yet again. "No! I won't let you! No!" Skye continued to scream as she grew weaker. As she shut her eyes, she once again heard Rae insistently calling her name. "Skye, wake up! Skye!"  
  
   
  
Opening her eyes, Skye was stunned to find herself back in the hotel room, Rae looking down at her in alarm. Quickly sitting up in bed, Skye grabbed her arms and checked them – no cuts.  
  
   
  
"Skye, you had an awful nightmare," Rae said quietly, terrified by what she'd just seen Skye go through. She wondered how often she had nightmares such as this one.  
  
   
  
Skye looked at Rae in a daze. "It was so real," she murmured. "So real." She slowly rubbed her wrists, not even realizing that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
   
  
Rae waited in silence, somehow sensing that now was not the time for words of comfort. She had never seen Skye so vulnerable and afraid as she appeared to be now.  
  
   
  
"You were there, you tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen," Skye said in a monotone voice, staring at her wrists in disbelief. "I should've listened, she could've killed me."  
  
   
  
Rae's eyes widened with fear. "Who?"  
  
   
  
"Althea." Skye spat out her name as if it were poison. "She tried to kill me," she said softly, continuing to rub her wrists. A sudden realization dawned on Skye. She suddenly leapt off the bed as if it were on fire. "My God, my own mother tried to kill me!" she shrieked, putting her hands on her forehead.  
  
   
  
Rae stood up and faced her daughter. "Skye, it was only a dream! Look at me." She grabbed Skye's chin and gently tilted her face up to meet her eyes. "It was a dream, okay? You're safe now."  
  
   
  
Skye's lower lip trembled as her tears continued to fall. "No, Rae, you're wrong." She swallowed and took a step back, hugging her arms to her. "It wasn't just a dream. It happened."  
  
   
  
Rae looked at Skye in utter astonishment. "Skye, are you saying that Althea actually tried to kill you?" She moved a step closer to Skye, who didn't move away for once.  
  
   
  
Skye nodded, trying to stifle her sobs. She was so tired of the nightmares, of the memories popping up day or night. "Yeah, it wasn't quite like my dream, but she thought it would be a good mother-daughter bonding experience, I guess, if we died together." Skye's tone was so sardonic, it sent shivers down Rae's spine to hear her talk like this. "She tried it a few times, when she wasn't telling me how awful I was because I didn't love her and how it was my fault that my father left us." Skye sank down on the bed, still hugging herself tightly.  
  
   
  
Rae was appalled at what she'd just heard. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes but didn't want Skye to see her cry yet again. As she looked at Skye, Rae's mind filled with unanswered questions: Why wasn't Skye taken away from Althea? Did Adam know what Skye had to endure? How did Skye handle all of this?  
  
   
  
Skye was slowly rocking herself back and forth, still sitting on the edge of the bed, holding herself tightly. It was strange, this particular nightmare had been almost like the truth serum that Blair had snuck into her drink. She couldn't lie – not right now. A part of her had never wanted Rae to see her like this, but she knew it could be a possibility, since she'd been having nightmares ever since she moved to Port Charles. But she couldn't worry about what Rae thought about her right now – her mind was still in that old house, and she wanted out of there, as fast as she could go.  
  
   
  
Rae cleared her throat as a kind of warning and sat down next to Skye. "Skye, you know you have to let this out. It's poison, it'll eat you alive." Rae was surprised Skye had kept it together this long. "Sweetheart, do you know that none of it is your fault?"  
  
   
  
"How do you know? You weren't there, not like in my dream." Skye started to get choked up again and tried to control her emotions as she continued to stare forward, rocking.  
  
   
  
"No, you're right. I wasn't there, and for that I am truly sorry," Rae said sincerely, her voice catching in her throat. "Skye, no one should have to go through what you went through, and it certainly wasn't your fault. Please, you must believe that."  
  
   
  
Skye shook her head vehemently. "No, it was my fault. She was right, I didn't love her like I should have. Maybe if I had, she wouldn't have been such a mess." Skye's flat tone frightened Rae. "It doesn't matter now, anyway – it's over, in the past, done and over with."  
  
   
  
Rae was openly crying now, she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. "Skye, you need to let it out. This pain has been eating away at you for all these years. Please, just let it out, you'll feel so much better."  
  
   
  
"How do you know what will make me feel better? Huh?" Skye screamed, jumping off the bed. "You weren't there, you don't know what she did or what she said." Skye rubbed her forehead with one hand, closing her eyes. "Just let it go, Rae, okay?"  
  
   
  
"I can't do that," Rae said quietly but with conviction. "You are hurting too much to just let this go. Please, Skye, PLEASE. I couldn't be there for you then; let me be there for you now."  
  
   
  
Skye looked up at Rae and saw, maybe for the first time, a woman who truly cared for her, a woman who loved her unconditionally. She had associated a mother figure with someone who was weak but still took advantage of others; but for the first time, she didn't see any of that in Rae.  
  
   
  
Skye felt her knees give underneath her; Rae caught her as she slumped to the floor, exhausted by her burden. As Rae held her and stroked her hair, Skye did just what Rae said to do – she let it out, all those years of pain. Sobs wracked her body as she cried into Rae's arms.  
  
   
  
Rae held Skye tightly, trying to keep control over her own sobs. She was overwhelmed with grief for her daughter, with anger toward Althea. She knew what she had to do – she would find out the truth, once and for all, from Adam Chandler. And God help him if he knew what Skye went through, Rae vowed silently, as she gently rocked Skye in her arms.  
  
   
  
   
  
Such Is Life is the continuation of A Party to Remember.  
  
  


End file.
